Jedi Posse 3
by Alex Carter
Summary: Set 298 Years before the Phantom Menace. Master Granger returns to Syllian to continue the battle against the criminal underworld in the Outer Rim.
1. Chapter 1: The Return of a Jedi

**The Return of a Jedi**

Granger stared out of the portal as his shuttle made its approach. Compared to Markuria, Syllian looked bright and hopeful. Compared to Coruscant it still looked bright and hopeful, but Granger knew of the darkness that longed to overtake the bright planet. Although he had been born on Alderaan, he had little memory of it. Only his brief visit as a younger knight filled his memory with images. Coruscant was his home as far as he was concerned. Yet, the comrades that he had come to know in recent years, drew him to Syllian. There was a connection here. He spent weeks debriefing with the Jedi Council and was happy to have the time back in the warm embrace and fellowship of the Jedi, but this was the first time that he felt like he was truly returning to the place where he belonged.

Granger descended the ramp as soon as the shuttle landed to find Iesha and Numa waiting to greet him. Iesha rushed to meet him, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "Welcome back, Master."

Granger returned the hug with a fondness. Although their embrace lasted mere seconds. He could not deny the longing within him that wanted the moment to last. "Thank you, my padawan. And how are you."

Iesha beamed with joy. "Great, Master. Even better now that you are back with us."

The Jedi Master patted his padawan's shoulders, then turned to Numa. "And you Numa. How are you?"

"Fine," Numa smiled, but her awkwardness dampened her joy. She was sincerely happy to have their team leader back within their fold and she knew that his return was something of a demotion for her, but she felt no jealously or resentment. Numa was happy to learn that Granger had not truly been a rogue, but it bothered her that she had been left out of the loop, especially after learning that she was one of the few who had not been informed about his true status as a Jedi during his assignment to Markuria.

Granger turned back to his padawan. "Iesha, return to our headquarters and assemble the others. I'll be along soon enough."

"Yes, Master," Iesha bowed with a grin and rushed off.

Granger regarded Numa. "Jedi Numa, I have a message for you from the Council. They are pleased with your performance as the acting team leader, as am I. And I perceived from them that you will be granted the rank of Master soon enough."

Numa smiled, "I am pleased to hear this, but I detect a 'but' is coming."

Granger grinned, "Not a 'but', merely a concern. Neither they nor I want you to feel slighted. You have led this team effectively. None of us want there to be any confusion or conflict over leadership. You are a valuable member of this team and welcome to continue, but you are also invited to board the shuttle to return to Coruscant and request a new assignment from the Council."

Numa pondered her choices. She turned to the shuttle, back to the other end of the landing pad in which Iesha was now gone, then back to Granger. "And what would you like, Master?"

"It is your decision, not mine," Granger reassured her.

"I know, Master, but I would value your opinion," Numa responded.

Granger's smile widened. "As I said, you are a valued member of our team. My choice would be to have you remain a part of us, but we both must consider the overall good. There can be no tension."

Numa considered her options afresh. Perhaps taking another assignment out from under Granger's shadow would place her on the faster track to achieving the rank of Master, but no Jedi within the Order were doing more good for the galaxy than the ones assigned here. Ambition had no place in the heart of a true Jedi. "There is nowhere that I would rather be, Master."

Granger placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I am pleased to hear this. You will continue to provide much needed leadership here, no matter what role you are in. And I will always value your input."

"Thank you, Master," the pair started down the path away from the shuttle. "The rest of the team is eager to see you again."

Granger found more warm greetings when he reached their headquarters. Jenaid knew that the Jedi were about to have a private meeting, but had managed to hang around long enough to see Granger on the way out. "Greetings, Master," the boy's smiled beamed.

Granger muffed the boy's hair with a playfulness. "Hello young one. I hope you have kept Iesha in line while I was away."

"I tried my best," the boy grinned, then jogged off into the city.

Hannibal and Hector, eagerly approached their leader. "Welcome back, Master," Hector greeted.

"Glad you're still one of us," Hannibal joked.

"Thank you," Granger responded. "Good to see you both again."

Myriam was the last to extend her hand. "Welcome home, Master." _Home._ Truly Myriam was wise beyond her years.

"Thank you all," Granger transitioned from informal greetings to a formal meeting with the team. "I am happy to be back among you and I am quite pleased with the work you have done while I have been away. It is an easy job being the leader of those who do not even need to be led. You should all be commended and that is why there will be few changes to how we have been operating over this past year or so. Numa, Myriam, and Hector will return to their respective systems and carry on their assignments."

"Good," Myriam spoke up. "Draxil is getting worse."

Each Jedi waited for further instructions. When the silence became awkward, Hannibal spoke up. "What about me?"

Granger grinned, "Well, it seems Jedi Hannibal that you have been so effective in ridding Kebra of organized crime that you will remain here on Syllian with Iesha and I to help maintain our Jedi presence. You will stay in touch with your contacts there to be on the watch for any new developments that may need our attention."

For only a second, Hannibal thought of Claudia, but the compliment of his job well done brightened his mood and he poked out his chest. Hector interrupted. "His head is already big enough, Master. No need to help him." He then turned to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Good job, though, buddy."

"Master," Myriam interjected. "Not to second-guess your decision or to lend Jedi Hannibal any compliments, but shouldn't one of us take up Finly's position out on the Edge?"

"Hannibal, Iesha, and I will be rotating out there from time to time to follow up on the work that he started. The Edge is so far out that it is not exactly a priority, but due to recent events we want to maintain a presence there as well." The Jedi Master could tell by his team's expressions that they were not pleased with his answer. He added. "And if those responsible for sending Jedi Finly to be one with the Force are still out there, then I do not think they will be pleased that they have not one, but three Jedi to now deal with. And of course, if any of you find yourselves needing assistance in your respective systems, just say the word and one of us will come running."

Numa seemed to focus on Hannibal, "I do occasionally have my hands full on Cepha."

Hannibal dropped his head in a grin, but it was Granger who answered. "Well, just say the word."

Everyone seemed pleased to be continuing their work and even happier to have the team reunited. It was such a joyous occasion that Finly's absence went almost unfelt, but Hector could not help but think of his fallen comrade. "Master, I understand that we have a mission and that we are not in the business of revenge, but should not the murder of a Jedi take precedence over all else?"

"Arguably, yes," Granger conceded. "And we will follow any lead that we can find in the Edge or anywhere else. I have also been assured by Master Voudon that your new Sentinel friend is following up on that very investigation."

Although Hector seemed at ease with that answer, Myriam spoke up. "Do you trust a Sentinel?"

"Nelino's competent and dedicated and seemed legitimately concerned about bringing justice to the murderers. I trust him," Hector concluded.

"Well," Myriam stated. "That's more than I can say for the Sentinels I've met…or Voudon."

Granger cocked his head in Myriam's direction. _Don't,_ he mouthed. Granger then took one final long look at his assembled comrades and clasped his hands together. "Well, like I said, it is good to be back. Let's get back to doing what we do best.

After the others departed for their respective systems, Granger studied the most recent reports. "Is this everything?" he asked Iesha.

The padawan sighed, "Mostly Master. There was some sort of incident last night in the warehouse district and that is where most of the criminal activity now occurs, but I have not had the chance to follow up on it yet."

"You will check with Jessie first, I assume?" Granger stated more than asked.

"That was my plan," Iesha responded.

"Do you mind if Hannibal and I accompany you? I planned to pay Jessie a visit anyway," this time it was a question.

"Of course not, Master. The decision is yours. I figured you would handle it anyway," Iesha seemed surprised at her Master's tone.

"No," Granger grinned. "You will remain at the point of our activities here. Think of Syllian as your assignment. Like the others, we are only here if and when you need us. You do not need me breathing down your neck."

Iesha slightly reddened at the thought of her Master's breath on her neck. "I appreciate your confidence, Master."

Granger smiled, "Then shall we be off?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the three Jedi politely barged into Jessie's office, the Acting Boss of Syllian was seated in his usual place behind his desk. In the chair to his right, normally occupied by Pierre sat one of Zeakwon's former lieutenants. "Good afternoon, Jessie," Iesha greeted. "Trying out some new personnel?"

Jessie gestured for his associate to exit the room. After the man complied, Jessie answered. "It seems that Pierre has been promoted. Lot of changes at the top, recently," Jessie eyed Granger carefully. Welcome home, Master Granger." The criminal boss emphasized the Jedi title.

"Great to be back," the Jedi Master smiled slyly. "I trust you have been fully cooperating with my padawan in my absence?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jessie continued cautiously, half expecting to be arrested.

"Then it will not be a problem for you to continue to do so," Granger nodded in Iesha's direction.

"Tell us about the shootout in the Warehouse District last night," Iesha directed.

Jessie let out a sigh. "That would be the work of Holio's men. They are the new Black Sun contingent, attempting to weasel their way onto our fair planet.

"And just what were they after?" Iesha asked.

Jessie gulped. "A shipment of some of the highest-quality, low-cost shield generators."

Iesha eyed the gangster carefully, "And by 'low-cost', you mean black-market?"

Jessie shrugged.

Iesha sighed in unamusement. "Then you will provide any and all information that you have about this Holio and his associates and their activities."

"And the Republic space contacts that provided the shipment," Hannibal added.

"They fell off a transport," Jessie attempted to deflect.

"Not good enough," Granger reassured.

Jessie sighed again, "Fine. I can give you the name of the planet on which the ship originated, but that's about all." Jessie paused nervously, "That's about all I can do, honestly. We don't ask a lot of questions in this business."

Iesha glanced at Granger who nodded in approval. "I suppose that will do," she agreed. "Where are the generators now?"

Jessie shifted in his seat. "Well, a few were damaged in the…exchange last night, but we kept most of them."

"And you will be more than happy to hand them over to us," Iesha confirmed.

Jessie shrugged again.

"And reacquire the others," Granger added this time. "That is the price of our continued arrangement."

Jessie gulped again, "That will have to be done with blasters…..we don't exactly have the money right now."

"Fair enough," Granger smiled. "Apprise me when you have located them, before you make any moves."

Jessie shrugged again, then nodded in agreement.

When the Jedi were outside of the office, Granger gave directions. "Hannibal, you will return to our base and await the intel on the Republic planet. You will follow that end of the investigation. Iesha and I will visit this…..Holio. Iesha will then take up that end of the matter and I will oversee the reacquisition of the generators."

Everyone nodded in understanding of their respective roles. "Good to have you back, Master," Hannibal repeated before heading off to his portion of the assignment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Granger and Iesha arrived at the building housing the office of the Black Sun representative, the first thing that they noticed was how much more elaborate it was than Jessie's office. As they ascended in the lift to the Boss's office, Granger wondered how the Black Sun had taken root so thoroughly on the planet without Iesha's noticing. Perhaps his padawan had been so focused on Jessie and his goons that she had let this slip past her? Or maybe Jessie or even Tristan had allowed the Suns to gain ground in the hopes of keeping the Jedi distracted while they rebuilt their organization? Both of these were issues worth looking into, but for now he would stay focused on the task at hand.

The doors slid open to the office, revealing the typical Boss seated behind a chair surrounded by an assortment of loyal thugs. "Just like old times, Master," Iesha whispered.

Granger suppressed his grin. "Holio, in the name of…"

Before Granger could complete the standard arrest information, Holio barked an order to his men. "Cut 'em down boys."

The green blades of the Jedi lightsabers sprung to life just in time to deflect the incoming volley of blaster fire, but unlike most of these encounters, the deflected blasts were blocked from the firers by some sort of personal force-fields worn by each man. "Mandalorian tech," Holio answered the Jedi's unasked question with a smirk. He then tapped a button on the arm of his chair. A hidden hatch beneath the chair opened swallowing it and its occupant. The guards then turned to blast the large window behind them and stepped out into the empty sky. Rocket-powered boots kept them from falling and carried them out of reach of the Force powers of the still startled Jedi.

"Well, not quite like old times," Iesha corrected her earlier comment as she and her Master rushed to the now open window to watch the fleeing gangsters escape.

Both Jedi then turned to examine the now closed hatch. "Clear the room," Granger barked. "We'll have it scanned before we continue our investigation. This whole place could be wired to blow."

"Finly would love this," Iesha whispered more to herself than her Master as they retreated.

Hours later, the explosives unit of Syllian's planetary police had cleared the room and an exhausted Iesha slumped onto one of the office couches as she perused a datapad. "Anything?" her attention was broken when Granger reentered the room with a slicer from the police department.

"Nothing worth making a case about," Iesha rubbed her eyes and let them roam about the office. "You know Master, we could relocate here."

"Bit too elaborate for Jedi taste, don't you think?" her Master also allowed his eyes to wander.

"Maybe, but it could send a message that we are here to stay…..or something," Iesha offered.

"True," Granger conceded. "I suppose it will not hurt to run it by the Council."

A buzz from Granger's communicator interrupted the conversation. Granger placed the device on the desk and an Hannibal's blue image flickered to life. "Greetings Master… it feels really good to say that again and not be stuck reporting to your padawan." His eyes then darted to the side with a sly grin, "Oh hi, Iesha."

Granger shook his head while Iesha rolled her eyes. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Hannibal became all business during his actual report. "I traced the ship back to Neimoidian space. It belongs to some company wrapped up in the Trade Federation. I even got the names of its captain and regular crew members. Nothing too suspicious, really. Could be that they didn't even know what they were hauling or why. I can continue to follow the thread, but it will take quite a while to….."

Granger broke in, "Do not worry about it. Send me what you have and I will pass it along to the Council. If they want to follow up, they can assign someone. We need you out here."

Hannibal was taken aback. He was not used to people placing such confidence in his abilities. "Ummmmm….. sure. As you wish Master. Hannibal out."

When the transmission ended, Granger caught Iesha regarding him. "You could have let him stay away for a while," she offered.

"He hides it well," Granger corrected, "but Hannibal is quite good at what he does…. when he is focused."

"I know Master, I spent more than a year taking his reports. You were right, what he did on Kebra is no less than miraculous."

Granger pondered their comrade. "I suppose he is no different than the rest of us here, a little rough around the edges, but arguably the best at what they do."

Iesha rolled the statement around in her head. Granger was one of the most gifted teachers and philosophers in the history of the Jedi Order, yet his stubbornness and unorthodox methods kept him off the Council and she was his padawan. Finly had been a genius, but nearly incompetent in some of the most basic Jedi tasks. Myriam tended to be…..overzealous in her work, but nearly a legend in her own time. And Hannibal was Hannibal. "Master, what about Numa and Hector? They are pretty straight shooters, aren't they?"

"True," Granger pondered again. "but they both tend towards ambition and pride and at times a bit too stiff in the completion of their duty. I suppose we all balance each other out." The Jedi Master paused, then placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder with a grin. "Except you. You are as perfect a student as a teacher could ask for."

For the second time in as many days, Iesha found herself blushing at her Master's words. "I don't deserve that Master, but thank you." Suddenly she was racked with guilt. If he had known the things that she had done. If he had known about her thoughts that were clouded in darkness. And this, she realized was where she fit into the team of misfits. She felt lost. She blamed it on being separated from her Master for over a year, but the truth was, it had been a growing feeling since before their arrival on Syllian. "So," she cleared her throat and refocused on the datapad in her hand. "What's our next move?"

Granger dropped his grip on her shoulder and smiled. "You will follow any lead you can find on our new friends from the Black Sun. Jessie has not checked in yet. I am going to go check in on the status of his generator recovery."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Granger was still in route to Jessie's headquarters when the gangster contacted him. "Master Granger, we think we have located the hideout of the crew that stole the generators. If they haven't moved them yet, this is where they will be stashed. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Great," Granger confirmed. "I will meet your men there. Tell them to proceed as you planned. I will only be there if they need back up."

At the warehouse, Granger watched from a perch above the building being used as the Black Sun's hideout. He recognized the man who seemed to be the leader of this group as one of the men from Holio's office. At least some of the generators were still there. Most of the crew was unpacking other crates of assorted objects, which Granger could only assume had also been smuggled on planet.

Jessie's men were spotted by the Suns before they were in their proper positions to attack the warehouse. The Suns opened fire sending most of Jessie's men diving for whatever cover they could find. "Amateurs," Granger mumbled, remembering his and Tristan's well-coordinated attacks on Markuria.

The Jedi Master dropped from his perch above the battle into the midst of the Black Sun crew. The crew paused from firing for a brief second before turning their blasters on the Jedi. Granger's lightsaber sprung to life and made quick work of the blasts, sending them back to their sources. After a few quick slashes of green light, the only Sun left standing was the lieutenant from Holio's office, the blasts having again been deflected by his personal shield. He flashed the Jedi a grin and hit a button on his belt to activate the ankle rockets. The gangster accelerated quickly and was soon just above the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

This time, however, Granger was not taken by surprise. Just as quickly as the rockets raised his opponent, Granger extended his arm and reached out with the Force to pull his prey back down to the ground.

The Sun jerked to a stop in mid-air. He hit the controls on his belt again, sending more power to the rockets, but he failed to gain altitude. He could only hang in the air against Granger's pull. The rockets around his ankles became extremely hot and began to shake violently. Even before the rockets burst into flames, the thug was screaming in pain. Soon, he was plummeting to the ground.

Granger rushed to the spot where the Sun slammed into the pavement. The Jedi used the Force to smother the flames around the man's legs, but the fall had killed his would-be prisoner. Granger hoisted the body onto his shoulders and turned to face Jessie's confused men who nervously had their blasters aimed at him. They were not privy to his arrangement with their boss, but they had just seen Granger take down their rivals and most of them knew that this was 'Tristan's Jedi'. "I'm not here for you," Granger reassured them, "this time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Granger stared out of the newly replaced window of what had been Holio's office. Although he had not yet received approval from the Council, the Jedi were already converting the gangster's old office into their new Syllian headquarters.

Iesha found several bars and cantinas that were frequented by Black Sun soldiers and even located some of their contacts, but since Granger's encounter, those that worked directly for the Suns had disappeared. Jenaid recruited some friends to move the Jedi's equipment to their new headquarters. Hannibal was tasked with supervising the boys in their work since his return, but had also made a few rounds at some of the places that Iesha had identified. He, similarly, did not turn up any hard leads.

"The Suns are smart," Hannibal concluded. "They'll lay low for a while, come out when they think the time is right, then go right back into hiding."

"Like everything else," Granger pondered, "This will only require patience. Each time they make an appearance, they will reveal a little more about themselves. We will use this insight to catch them, eventually."

"What I keep wondering," Iesha spoke up, "is where did low-lifes like a low-level Black Sun crew get Mandalorian tech, and become familiar enough with it to use it properly."

"Do not underestimate the Black Sun, my padawan," Granger advised. "They are quite resourceful and skilled at what they do."

"And this Holio seems to be a pretty crafty one," Hannibal added.

"True," Granger conceded. "It seems Syllian is not as secure as we had hoped."


	2. Chapter 2: Zeakwon Strikes Back

**Zeakwon Strikes Back**

Triden squirmed in his restraints as the two guards from the shuttle handed him off to the two in front of the lift. To his surprise one of the new guards began to remove the restraints as the other opened the door to the lift. "I figured I'd have to keep these until I got down to the surface," Triden fished for information.

With the removed restraints now in his hand, the guard paused to give a mock surprised look to his comrade at the lift. With a silent shove, he moved Triden towards the door of the lift.

The next guard grinned and with a similar push, shoved the prisoner through the doors. "Gravity makes restraints unnecessary."

With that, the doors slammed shut and the lift made its rapid descent to the surface of the Megalox Prison Facility. Triden's heart sank faster than the lift. He had been in solitary confinement for months. His only contact with the outside world had been a couple of Jedi Temple guards. He surveyed the approaching facility below, unsure if this was better or worse than solitary. Megalox was a notorious place. The planet's massive gravity made the prison and its artificial gravity field the only livable place on the planet. There was little or no security. The prisoners were left to their own devices. It was survival of the fittest. Prisoners either lived like kings or in fear of getting on the wrong person's bad side. This, it seemed is what the Republic considered justice. Triden swallowed his fear and doubt as the ground approached. He hardened his exterior and made himself ready for any type of welcoming party that would be behind the lift's doors when they opened.

Just as he had worried, a curious crowd had gathered to see who the newest guest would be. Triden stepped out with head held high when the doors parted. "I'm looking for Zeakwon," he announced as the crowd approached.

"Frosh you, newb," the closest being in the crowd answered and lunged forward with some type of home-made shank. Triden grabbed his attacker's arm and stepped aside, allowing his opponent's momentum to carry him face first into the door of the lift. Triden grabbed the shank and plunged it into the massive gut of a Gamorrean who had stepped up next. He then went to work on the next creature he saw followed by another.

After several minutes, most of the crowd had either taken a step back or fallen to the ground with various forms of injuries. "Zeakwon, I said," Triden repeated the information he desired to know, as the knife he held to his side dripped with the blood of various species.

"The courtyard," a nervous creature pointed to the east.

"Thank you, kindly," Triden tipped an invisible hat.

Zeakwon leaned against the courtyard wall with one foot perched behind him, surrounded by his captains and advisors. His inner circle cracked jokes and made small talk. Zeakwon allowed the occasional grin, pretending to pay attention as he surveyed the courtyard. Over the last year, this had become his kingdom. His inner circle was made up of former Vespuccio men, some disaffected Black Suns, and even a few Hutt members. There were also other useful thugs who had realized who to throw in their lot with. In some ways his life here was even better than the outside, but nothing compared to freedom.

Zeakwon shot fully upright at the sight of the new face that entered his courtyard. "When I heard you were coming here, I couldn't believe it. Heard you were dead. Heard Vespuccio ordered Granger to take you out."

A fresh surprised look crossed Triden's face. "News to me. The Jedi snatched me up and other than guards, you're the first person I've talked to in months."

"Jedi, huh?" Zeakwon sniffed. He had never believed the stories that Granger had gone rogue. "I suppose that makes sense."

"I did hear you're getting' out in a few days," Triden continued. "I thought nobody got paroled here."

"So did I," Zeakwon shrugged. "I guess the Force is with me. Maybe I'm a Jedi?"

"Right," Triden grinned as Zeakwon spread his arms to embrace his friend.

Zeakwon then turned with one arm around Triden. "When I'm gone, these are yours," the prison Boss gestured to his trusted underlings. "Your reputation and my word proceed you. You won't get any arguments from anyone. Right, boys?" A few in the crowd stifled jealous looks, but most nodded in respect. "On one condition," Zeakwon dropped his arm and turned back to Triden.

"What's that?" the newcomer raised an eyebrow.

"Ocir got here, just a couple of days ago. Been saving him for you."

"Ocir," Triden growled. In transport from Coruscant, he heard about the wannabe Underboss's final days on Draxil. "Where?"

"Well," Zeakwon smiled, "when he's not busy getting gang raped, he's in one of our fine cantina's trying to drown away his sorrows."

Triden raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know prisons have bars."

"We make do with something that passes for libation. I want to give Tristan a gift before I leave. I'll be sure to tell him that you handled it. And I'll compensate you myself," Zeakwon explained.

"Preciate that," Triden nodded. "Just point me in the right direction.

When Triden entered the bar, Ocir was in a back-corner table surrounded by several empty shot glasses. He hovered wobbly over a fresh one that had just been delivered. "That last one is on me." Triden whispered standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks," Ocir mumbled without looking up and barely able to maintain consciousness.

"How's your cornhole?" Triden mumbled back.

"Raw," Ocir's eyes teared up as he finally managed to lift his head. The sight of Triden quickly sobered him. "Triden, I uh….."

"Take the shot and stand up," Triden ordered.

"Not like this," Ocir's head dropped almost hitting the table.

"Take the shot and stand up," Triden repeated coldly.

Ocir's hands fumbled for the glass, but knocked it over. "Sorry, I uh….."

"Get up," Triden fumed.

"I'm a little sore….."

"Get up."

Ocir slowly, wobbly rose to his feet. He nearly fell back into his seat, but caught himself on the edge of the table. "Triden look, we go back. I was only following orders. Tell Tristan it wasn't personal. It was just b…"

Triden produced the still blood-stained shank and jammed it deep into Ocir's neck. The crowd in the cantina came to a dead stop as blood spewed from Ocir's neck and his body dropped to the floor in with violent seizures. When the convulsions stopped, Triden spat on his victim and walked straight out of the door. Megalox was now his.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Less than a week later, the guards escorted the unrestrained Zeakwon from the lift to an unremarkable shuttle. "I don't get to say this very often," the warden met the group outside the shuttle, "but congratulations, you're a free man." He extended his hand to Zeakwon.

"Thanks," Zeakwon shook the hand and climbed up the ramp. The ramp began to close before Pierre stepped out of the shadows. "I would have greeted you at the bottom, but don't know what kind of wanted lists I'm on. Didn't want to get stuck there."

Zeakwon became nervous. He heard that Pierre was rapidly moving up the chain. Why would Tristan send someone so high up to pick up a released prisoner? Gangsters who kept their mouths shut rarely got out of prison so quickly. Maybe Tristan had a special job for Pierre that involved Zeakwon not making it back. "I heard you were Underboss or something now. Isn't this a little beneath you?"

Pierre chuckled. "Underboss? Nah. The Boss hasn't picked his upper echelon yet and seems to be in no hurry. I'm just…..a trusted messenger."

Zeakwon tried not to gulp. "And I suppose you have a message for me?"

"Of course," Pierre reached into his coat pocket. Zeakwon swallowed his fear and stood his ground, just like he had always told himself that he would, when his time came. Although he did allow his eyes to dot around the small passage way in the hopes of finding something he could use to throw or lunge at Pierre with before he fired any shots. But instead of a blaster, Pierre produced a datapad and tossed it to Zeakwon. "A gift from the Boss."

Zeakwon fumbled the pad, but studied it curiously, information from an account was showing on the screen. "This is a lot of credits," Zeakwon whistled in relief as he glanced back at Pierre who smirked with a nod in his direction. "Wait…..for me?"

"The Boss appreciates how you set us up on Megalox. That alone is keeping Jessie afloat. The Boss also appreciates how you took care of Ocir. And he says that he'll look out for Triden. That won't have to come out of your pocket," Pierre was happy to be delivering some good news to his former employer.

Zeakwon was at a loss for words. "I…..uh….I'm not sure I deserve all this."

"Don't be modest," Pierre insisted, "The money is to help you reestablish yourself should you decide to relieve Jessie when you return to Syllian. Or to retire on, if that is your decision."

"Is that what the Boss wants?" Zeakwon had not yet made up his own mind about what his next move would be.

Both men felt the ship transitioning from the atmosphere to space. "The Boss wants loyalty above all else right now. He doesn't want you or anybody serving out of fear or tradition. Take a few days and consider your options. No rush."

Zeakwon truly felt like a free man. "I don't know what to say. Make sure he knows I appreciate all this."

"Will do, Boss," Pierre's grin widened. "Now let's get some rest. It's a long trip."

For the first time in over a year, Zeakwon slept soundly. He did not awake until he felt the retro-boosters kick in to slow their descent to Syllian. Pierre laughed, "Guess it's been a while since you slept with both eyes closed, huh?"

"Yeah," Zeakwon groggily rubbed his face and realized that he would soon have his first real cup of caf in over a year.

"Welcome home, Boss," Pierre smiled broadly.

Zeakwon rose. He now wore some extra clothes that Pierre had brought. Leaving his prison garb on a passenger's couch, he descended the ramp. He had some credits in an account somewhere, but beyond that, all he had were the clothes on his back. In an odd way, this too felt like freedom. He reached the landing pad before he realized that he was alone. He glanced up at Pierre still watching from the top of the ramp. "You're not coming?"

"Pierre shook his head, "I'll see you soon." With that, the ramp began to rise and soon after it, the ship. Zeakwon stared up at it until it was no longer visible.

"Wishing you had gone too?" a voice asked from behind.

Zeakwon turned to regard the man who had taken his place. "Jessie, how are ya, boy?"

The two clasped in a hug similar to the way Zeakwon and Triden had just days before, then quickly separated. "Welcome home, Boss."

"Thanks. How are things?"

Jessie walked with his old Boss away from the landing pad. "We're surviving thanks to you. Not much else is profitable. Suns are making moves. Jedi are back in force….." He broke off suddenly. "But you don't want to hear all that right now. Do you want to meet with the guys tonight or would you rather get some rest? We got a party planned for tomorrow."

Zeakwon grinned at the idea of a real party. "I slept most of the way back. For now, I just want a cup of caf."

"I know just the spot."

The café was not far from the landing zone. Zeakwon groggily hovered over the first cup, until it kicked in, then he scarfed another. He did not remember better cups of caf in his life. "Thank the Maker, I needed this."

Jessie stifled a laugh. "Seemed like you were doing pretty well for yourself in Megalox."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jessie nodded in response, then started to update Zeakwon on how business was going. Zeakwon raised a hand to stop him. "No business right now. I'm not even sure if I want to come back."

Jessie was taken aback. "You're retiring or something?" It was not impossible or unheard of for someone to retire from their line of work. However, people usually 'got retired' by a blaster more often than allowed to retire on their own. "Will the Boss be OK with that?"

"He gave me the option and I have to admit, it is tempting."

"Tell me about it," Jessie mumbled. "The only person more excited about your release than yourself was me."

Zeakwon laughed aloud. "Even if I don't come back to run the planet, I still got love for the Family. I'll be there if you need me…for advice and such, that is," Zeakwon clarified.

"When will you decide?"

"Just give me a couple of days."

Zeakwon got himself checked into a modest hotel and spent most of the night at the bar. He was weary, but his long sleep on the ship made him unable to doze until quite late. Shortly after his arrest, his wife sent him a message that she was taking their kids back to Corellia and that he would never hear from them again. The government confiscated his home and every procession that he owned. Still, he felt free. He slept in the next morning, but eventually made his way to the hotel restaurant for a late breakfast. He was halfway through his third cup of caf when Granger plopped into the seat across the table. "Welcome home."

"To both of us," Zeakwon responded without looking up from his food. "Figured you'd be around."

"Smart man," Granger grinned. "How are you adjusting?"

Zeakwon shrugged. "I mean, I haven't even been here a full day yet."

Granger seemed sympathetic. "I'll give you some time, but we have business to discuss."

"You offering me a retirement plan?" Zeakwon looked up from his food for the first time to regard the Jedi.

"Are you retiring?" Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Mulling it over," Zeakwon went back to eating.

"I must say, I am surprised. And find it a bit unbelievable."

"You've clearly never spent time in Megalox," Zeakwon defended.

"I suppose not," Granger conceded. "And if you are retired, then so be it." The Jedi rose from the table. "But should you decide otherwise, you should come see me, before I come see you. May the Force be with you."

Zeakwon watched Granger leave before he continued to eat. He did not want to worry about these things now. He needed to get ready. He had a party to get to.

The party went long into the night. Most of the faces were different, but all at least feigned happiness that he was back. There was quite a spread of food and drink. There was a band and dancers. There was a line-up of girls. Zeakwon chose a couple and eventually made his way to a back room with them where they gave him a proper welcome. When the festivities began to die down, he dismissed himself and made his way back to the hotel. Not quite ready to return to the room, Zeakwon stopped by the hotel bar where he treated himself to a couple more drinks. He was about to order a third when he had a surprise guest.

"Welcome home," the stranger took the stool next to Zeakwon requesting two more drinks from the bartender.

Zeakwon could tell by the stranger's dress, that he was with the Black Sun. "Thanks, Mr…"

"My name is unimportant," the stranger continued, "it's the people I represent that matter."

"And what would the Black Sun want with me?"

"You have experience. You know Syllian. You may be looking for a fresh start. My employers would like to extend an invitation."

"I'm retired," Zeakwon responded before he could hear the rest.

"Really?"

"Probably."

"You haven't even heard the offer….."

"Not interested," Zeakwon tried to ready himself for any reaction.

Without argument, the stranger rose from the stool. He left a comlink on the bar. "In case you reconsider, but I wouldn't wait too long."

Before Zeakwon could add anything further, the stranger was gone. He scooped up the comlink and headed to his room.

A week passed. Zeakwon avoided everyone, his old friends, the Jedi, and especially anyone connected with the Suns. He rarely left the hotel property except to take a short walk to the café with good caf near the landing docks. He had a couple of messages from Jessie, but beyond that, everyone left him alone. He knew that he needed to reach out to Jessie or Tristan with one answer or another, but he preferred just to put it off. He knew by not giving a definite answer, he was giving an answer, but the truth was he had not fully made up his mind. He just did not want to think about any of it. This quickly changed one evening in the hotel restaurant.

The Holonet news was on when a breaking story interrupted the regular reports. There had been some sort of explosion on Syllian, the report came. Zeakwon was surprised that he had not heard it with his on ears. Criminal organizations had clashed just outside of the warehouse district. Some explosive material was caught in the cross-fire and the blast hit a nearby school just as children were leaving for the day. The footage turned everyone's stomach, even Zeakwon's. Suddenly, he knew retirement was no longer an option.

Jessie and his higher-ups were in a heated debate when Zeakwon entered the office. The whole room went dead quiet when he walked through the door. Jessie rose from his seat, but Zeakwon waved him off before he could offer it to his former Boss. "Tell me that it wasn't us."

"Of course not," Jessie sank back into his seat. It was the Suns mixing it up with some undisciplined locals looking to make a name for themselves."

"We're the locals," Zeakwon corrected. "Find out who they are. I'm on the Suns."

"As you wish, Boss," Jessie wanted to smile, but sensed it was not the time. "Want a few of the boys to come with you?"

"Not yet," Zeakwon mumbled turning for the door, then turned back to the group. "I do need a blaster, though."

That night, Zeakwon used the comlink to contact the stranger from the bar. Zeakwon set up a meeting time and place, but intentionally missed the appointment. He waited outside of the cantina for his contact to get tired of waiting and leave. When the man emerged from the bar, Zeakwon let him get down the street a short distance before he made his move. The former crime boss moved quickly, but silently behind his prey. Zeakwon hit the man from behind with the blaster, taking him out with one stroke.

When the stranger awoke, he was tied to a chair in a dark room facing Zeakwon. "And here I thought you were smarter than this, the stranger spit."

"You know why I'm here?" Zeakwon whispered.

"Go frosh yourself," the stranger spit again.

Zeakwon turned to what appeared to be a dark corner. "He's all yours."

Zeakwon stood and exited the room before the unseen presence in the corner unfolded his robes revealing a young man who walked over to replace Zeakwon in the chair. "Tell me what I want to know," Hannibal whispered sternly.

An hour later, the Jedi emerged from the room with a smile on his face. Zeakwon had become bored and twirled the blaster around his trigger finger. "I got two names," Hannibal stated. "That's more than we've been able to come up with in the last month."

"I'll handle it," Zeakwon responded, hopping to his feet and holstering the blaster. "Tell Granger that I'll be in touch after that."

On the way out, Zeakwon commed Jessie. "I'm sending some coordinates. Send me you best guys and tell them to come armed and ready for anything."

Zeakwon's experience with personal rocket boosters was limited, but he attached the ones that he had taken from his contact to his boots. He also did not know much about personal force-fields, but he attached this to his belt as well. When the others arrived, he deployed them to specific areas, ordering them to wait for his signal and took the one who claimed to be the best shot to a nearby roof. When the Sun gang arrived at the warehouse that he learned about from his captive, Zeakwon identified the two leaders immediately. "Take out one of those two guys. Make it count. You will only get one shot," he instructed his make-shift sniper, then ordered into the comlink. "Move when you hear the shot."

The sniper made a clean shot, taking out one of the leaders. The other immediately activated his force-field and powered up his ankle-rockets before Zeakwon's men rushed the rest of the group. Zeakwon was already in the air, to meet him. The airborne duelers exchanged a few rounds, but the force-fields prevented either from doing any damage. Granger hit the booster on his belt sending his entire body at his opponent. He grabbed the legs of the other and shut off his own rockets. As he expected, there was too much weight for both to stay in the air. "Are you crazy? You'll kill us both!" the Sun shouted.

"This is for Syllian," Zeakwon yelled back above the roar of the struggling rockets. The rockets shorted out and both plunged for the ground below. Just before hitting the street, Zeakwon released his grip on the other's legs and sent a quick boost from his own rockets. The boost was enough to slow, but not stop his descent. Zeakwon hit the ground harder than he would have liked, but not as hard as the Sun. He was soon on top of his opponent with his blaster in the man's mouth. "Don't try anything," Zeakwon ordered. "I doubt your force-field extends down your throat."

It was several days later when Granger and Iesha visited the office. Zeakwon was now back behind the desk with Jessie seated to the side. Zeakwon and Granger both thought they detected a grin from the other, but Iesha was the one who spoke. "Good job with the Suns."

Zeakwon ignored the resentment behind her voice. "Thank you, padawan."

"You managed not to kill everyone and provided us with a couple of quality prisoners. It was the break we were looking for," Iesha ignored the sleight and remained focused. "So, you are not retired after all, it seems?"

"I tried," Zeakwon explained, "It didn't take."

"Then I guess we'll be in touch," Iesha stated coldly and turned to leave.

Granger stood for a moment, then likewise turned for the door. "Welcome home," was all that he had to say.

"Thanks," Zeakwon smiled. "Same to you."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Guy

**A New Guy**

Joundi brought his ship out of hyperspace and keyed in his approach to the planet. Syllian was about as far away from the Core as he had been. Although Jedi were not supposed to be ambitious, every young knight longed to be out on adventures in the far corners of the galaxy. He slapped his ship's console as it entered the atmosphere. For Jedi longing for adventure, there was no better team of which to be a part. Master Granger's squad had earned quite a reputation. The revelation that Granger had not been kicked out of the Order, that they had hobbled the third largest crime family in the Outer Rim, and were still bringing it to the Hutts and the Black Sun, made them even more legendary. And he would be their newest member.

However, Joundi also had his hesitations. Finly's sacrifice was the stuff that legends were made of. A Jedi of that caliber was irreplaceable. And yet a replacement was exactly what Joundi was. Would the team accept him? What would his role be? Was he up to the challenge? Of course, he knew that he was. He was one of the Order's most skilled pilots and the reigning Lightsaber Champion. He would get to work with Hector Andrillious and Myriam. He looked forward to sparring with both of them. Would he be a match for them? Would they be a match for him?

A smirk parted the Twi'lek's lips and his lekku's danced with excitement as the ship's door opened and the ramp descended. He stifled his excitement. Would Granger himself be here to greet him or his padawan? Or one of the other members of the team? He glanced around the landing platform. It was busy with workers loading and unloading ships, but he saw no one who looked like a Jedi. He paced around his ship for a bit, but no one called out to him. Perhaps they were busy on some mission and did not have time to come out for a greeting. Joundi hailed a taxi. "Jedi headquarters, please," he smiled at the driver.

The droid-driver processed the request for what seemed like too long a time, then the taxi was on the way. The taxi winded through various streets and alleyways. Joundi tried to take in his new surroundings as the taxi made its way through the city. He tried to absorb as much as he could with his senses, then he realized he was going about this all wrong. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his inner senses. Joundi was just beginning to feel the various lifeforms swirling around the city, when the taxi came to a sudden stop. "Sir," the droid interrupted Joundi's meditation, "this is the last recorded location of the Jedi."

Joundi seemed confused as he stepped out of the vehicle. _Last recorded…._ But the taxi sped away before he could form his question. Joundi shook his head and approached what appeared to be an abandoned building. Several homeless creatures milled around the entrance. More of the same creatures were spread around the floor inside the small building. They eyed the new Jedi carefully. "Ummmm….excuse me," Joundi announced to no one in particular. "I'm looking for the Jedi."

A rather large creature made a grunt and lightly bumped Joundi as he passed. "Excuse me," the young knight grew louder, pulling back his cloak to reveal his lightsaber. "I said, I am looking for the Jedi."

"They ain't here, no more," a creature announced from a corner.

"Do you know where I can find them?" Joundi turned to the corner.

"Check the local cantinas…." the collected group in the room burst into laughter.

Joundi did not get the joke, but he recognized the logic behind the words. He had been a Jedi long enough to know that if you wanted to find somebody, you started looking in the local waterholes. He bet that if Master Granger and his associates were out on some mission, that is where they would be. And if his new teammates were not a mission, then somebody in one of the bars would know where to find them.

Joundi asked around until he figured out where the shadiest of the local cantinas were. He entered one that sounded promising. He did not see any faces that he recognized or sense any like-minded individuals blending in to the crowd, so he took a corner booth and scanned the barroom floor with his eyes and his senses. Joundi had been sitting for some time before a waitress of some species he did not recognize approached. "If ya ain't drinkin', ya can't take up our seats."

"I'm waiting for someone," Joundi insisted.

"If ya ain't orderin', ya gotta wait outside," she directed his attention to the door and two unusually large Gamorrean bouncers that stood on either side of it.

Joundi sighed, "I guess I could use some caf then."

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. She returned with the caf just before a group of men near the bar caught Joundi's attention.

The men were engaged in a hushed conversation. What caught the Jedi's attention was how two of them were constantly looking over their shoulders to see who may be listening. Money was passed from one group to another. No products appeared to change hands. Perhaps information or a favor or some other agreement had been struck. Regardless, the men were clearly up to no good.

The receivers of the money had vanished into the crowd by the time Joundi reached the bar. The other two's drinks had just arrived when Joundi approached. He pulled back the hem of his robe to reveal his lightsaber. "I'll need you to tell me what that was about."

The two men glanced at each other with a grin, then one spoke, "We're with Zeakwon."

"And I don't think I need to tell you who I'm with," Joundi straightened his back and poked out his chest.

"Frosh off, Jedi," the other spoke up as his friend turned back to his drink.

Without moving a muscle, Joundi Force pulled the mouthier of the pair to the floor and held him down. The other spun and jumped to his feet. For a second, one hand seemed to flinch for a blaster, but instead he attempted to sound reasonable. "I said, we're with Zeakwon."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Joundi made his tone extra serious as he locked gazes with his opponent and continued to hold the other one on the floor.

"It should mean something if you expect to get anywhere on this planet," the thug was still undeterred.

Joundi grinned, "I guess you will both be coming with me then."

"Where," the gangster raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't want to talk here, then we will go find the local authorities."

The man shifted his weight, "It's illegal to have a drink with friends now?"

"We both know that's not what you are doing," Joundi responded.

"You got no proof," the other deflected.

"Then it will be no problem for you to come with me," Joundi veiled the threat with a fresh grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

What separated Zeakwon and Jessie in terms of quality leadership was this: Jessie feared the Jedi. Actually, that was not true. Jessie feared Myriam. By extension, he stayed as far away from the Jedi as he possibly could. In his year as the Acting Boss of Syllian, Iesha had rudely barged into Jessie's office to make demands, but he never once barged into their headquarters unannounced. Before his turn in prison, Zeakwon had only done it once. Since his return, he intended to give the Jedi as much space as possible, yet today, for a second time, he found himself in the Jedi's headquarters in the heat of anger. This time he was staring down across a desk at the seated Granger, waiting for a reply to his demands.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Zeakwon's usual words were now coming out of the Jedi Master's mouth.

Zeakwon eyed Iesha awkwardly and she returned his look with a cold stare. The padawan stood just behind her Master's right shoulder. It was the same position where Granger stood when he worked for Tristan, where Tristan stood when Vespucio was still alive, and where Jessie stood when Zeakwon was receiving guests. "These were the guys working on finding the Hutts' spice connect. They missed their contact last night, because you ran them in for questioning."

"Wasn't us," Granger shrugged. And you still owe me intel on the spice market."

"Then stop interfering so I can get to it," Zeakwon was still speaking in anger. Granger did not need the Force to see that he was telling the truth. "Maybe you're just fishing out my guys. Getting rid of us once and for all?"

"We could have done that two years ago," Granger leaned back in his seat. "You say this 'Jedi' was Twi'lek?"

"Yeah," Zeakwon mumbled. "I figured it was what's-her-face…..Numa."

"She's Nautolan," Zeakwon shrugged as Granger corrected, "and she's still on Cepha."

"There's like what, thousands of Jedi," Zeakwon deflected. "Could've been any one of ya."

"We'll look into it," Granger reassured. In the meantime, bring me my intel," Granger insisted coldly.

"Keep your people out of my way," Zeakwon matched the cold tone and turned to leave the office without any parting words.

Iesha rounded the desk to take the chair in front of her master. "What do you know about this?" Granger asked.

The padawan shrugged, "About as much as you. Maybe a guy with a lightsaber pretending to be a Jedi?"

"Who can throw people to the ground without touching them?" Granger repeated Zeakwon's story.

"Tristan?" Iesha offered.

Granger frowned, "He doesn't carry a lightsaber."

"Hector's sentinel buddy?"

Granger pondered the possibility. "I think he's human. Could be another sentinel, but Voudon would have alerted us."

"You sure about that?" Iesha was surprised at her master's new-found confidence in the man who had proven to keep his own agendas hidden.

" _Master_ Voudon agrees with the importance of our mission here even if he doesn't necessarily agree with us," Granger emphasized the title of their mutual superior. "Tell Hannibal to contact Hector. Have him reach out to Nelino to see if any of his comrades have been to Syllian recently, but I doubt he'll know anything. The sentinels tend to operate alone….. I think," Granger paused before rising to his feet and added, "then all three of us will get out there and see what we can turn up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In training in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, younglings were taught that Jedi could sense each other and pretty much any one else sensitive to the Force. Joundi always believed that too, until he landed on Syllian. He had been planetside for over a week and no contact from his new team. He kept his ears and his senses pealed for anything about the Jedi team that he was supposed to be a part of. He would hear about the Jedi stopping some random robbery or taking out some cell of the Black Sun. He would sense them in some alleyway brawl, but by the time he arrived, they were long gone with only the occasional local officer wrapping up a report. These were not like the typical Temple-bound Jedi he was used to. They were always on the move, but despite their busy schedule, he was sure they had some sort of headquarters or office from which they operated or at least someplace to sleep at night. He had not checked in with the Order, because Granger was supposed to do that for him, once he checked in with the elusive Jedi Master. He thought about contacting Coruscant, but how would that make him look? He could not even find his first major assignment.

These thoughts hung over Joundi as he entered yet another cantina. He was beginning to give up hope and considered ordering something a little stronger than his usual caf. He could sense something as soon as he entered the bar. He could not tell if the presence was friend or foe, but someone here was in touch with the Force. He wondered if the other party could sense him as well and Joundi wished that he had paid more attention to the training he had received in regard to sensing the presence of others. Clearly, he needed to practice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Granger and Iesha were out on patrol. They had already made their usual rounds and were perched on a rooftop that provided a view of most of the capital city. Granger sat cross-legged on the ledge in deep meditation. He senses reached far into the night, but so far things seemed quiet. Iesha leaned against the ledge next to him, her eyes glued to a pair of binos. She mimicked her master's breathing as she viewed the city. The breathing helped to clear her mind of the anxiousness and restlessness that was trying to creep into and cloud her thoughts. She had nearly cleared her mind and rid herself of her impatience when the comlink chimed.

"Iesha," she answered.

"Iesha," Jenaid's nearly frantic voice came across the com. "There is an incoming message for Master Granger."

Iesha was positive that if her master was paying attention (or interested) in receiving a message that he could hear Jenaid and would respond himself. However, the focused Jedi Master did not stir from his meditations. "He's occupied at the moment," Iesha offered no further explanation for Granger's disinterest.

Iesha could hear Jenaid fumbling for words, "But it's Master Tarayzin….."

Iesha heard Granger let out a long sigh. "Fine. Tell him we'll be back in ten minutes and I will make contact."

Granger decided that Iesha was more than capable of remaining on patrol on her own and left her on the rooftop. Eight minutes later, the Jedi Master was back at their Syllian headquarters and beaming a message across the galaxy to Coruscant. Granger flashed a sincere smile when the senior master's blue image appeared. "Greetings Master. What can I do for you."

Master Tarayzin seemed nearly giddy. "Ah, sorry to bother you Master Granger, but I had not seen any information in the official reports and I must confess curiosity got the better of me." The elder Jedi ignored the confused look that spread across Granger's face. "I was just wondering how our boy is doing?"

Granger's confusion continued to spread. Cleary he was supposed to know what Tarayzin was talking about. Had he missed something very obvious? Surely, the Council member was not asking about Hannibal. Granger wondered if Tarayzin was concerned about Hector's continued performance after Finly's death, but his actions continued to be exemplary and were definitely in the official reports to the Council. "We're all doing fine, here….." Granger hesitated.

"Good to hear," Tarayzin's grin expanded. "I selected him myself. I knew he would make a fine addition to your team."

Granger set all his speculation aside. He was truly missing some valuable piece of information. "Master, I must confess. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Joundi, your newest team member, of course," Tarayzin paused for a second, then returned to his joyful rant. "Granted, he was not my padawan, but I've worked with him on several occasions…talented kid….can be a bit cocky…..but lots of potential…"

Granger held up a hand, "Master, I don't know any Jedi named Joundi….."

"What?!" Granger couldn't tell if Tarayzin was flabbergasted or furious. The senior Jedi's blue image raised a datapad and began to type furiously. "According to his ship's records, he arrived over a week ago, but I see his ship is still in one of the public docks….." Tarayzin appeared to be scrolling farther down the screen of the datapad. "And yes, I see no official check-in from you. How could you neglect to report that a new team member had not arrived?

Granger was slightly embarrassed by his ignorance of this entire situation, but this quickly passed. Who's ever fault it was, it was certainly not his. "I have no excuse Master, but no one ever informed me that we were getting a new team member. I can't report his lack of a check-in if I don't know that he's coming."

The blue image of Tarayzin's cheeks turned purple which Granger assumed meant they were red in real life. The elder Jedi seemed almost frantic as he tapped and scrolled through his datapad. He came to a sudden stop, then rolled his eyes with a sigh. "It seems Master Oo'looku was to inform you of his arrival several weeks ago…."

"Ah," Granger acknowledged the comment trying not to sound insulting towards a superior. "I've mostly been reporting to the Council as a whole. Master Oo'looku and I have not spoken directly since…..well….I returned from Markuria."

Tarayzin recognized the tension between his two comrades and although he understood that it was a rift that needed to be addressed, now was not the time. "Let's keep this between us for now. I'll address Master Oo'looku, you get to work on finding our missing Jedi."

Suddenly, Granger's mind connected the dots, "This also explains another problem we have been seeing."

"Oh," Tarayzin raised an eyebrow.

We have received reports of a rogue Jedi interfering in certain criminal elements. I thought perhaps it was a Sentinel, but Nelino is way out almost in the Unknown Regions and Voudon swears none of his people are anywhere near this system…..or offers as much confirmation as he can without admitting to the existence of other Sentinels."

"Find him, and quickly. Make it is your highest priority."

"We are," Granger reassured.

The frustrated Jedi Master nodded. "Tarayzin out."

Immediately, Granger tried to raise Iesha and Hannibal on the comlink. Only Iesha responded. "Yes, Master?"

"I figured out our problem. The Council neglected to inform us that we have a new teammate on the planet. Where are you?"

"You're kidding….still on the roof where you left me. City still seems quiet.," Iesha answered.

"Have you heard from Hannibal?"

"Not since we all left, but I'm sure he's out doing his thing."

Granger sighed. "Stay where you are. Reach out and see if you can sense anything. If you feel anything, go find it. Hannibal was supposed to be patrolling the North of the city, so I'll hit the ground in the South. Inform me if you locate either of them."

"Will do," Iesha answered. The padawan settled afresh on the ledge. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Granger taught her to take to the rooftops to scour her surroundings. Hannibal preferred a more ground-up approach, which probably meant he was propped up in a corner booth of some hole-in-the-wall cantina, but she had seen enough to know that he made his approach work and when his personality flaws were set aside, it was quite admirable. She managed to clear her mind and let the Force flow through her. It did not take her long to discover that there was someone else out there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joundi plopped onto the first stool he saw. He signaled the bartender to bring him a caf, then he scanned the barroom floor and reached out again with his senses. Almost immediately, he noticed the ripple in the Force. Someone or something that he recognized was here. He swore to himself again that he would work on fine-tuning this ability as soon as he was able to settle in….somewhere. Someone else here was Force sensitive. It could be one of his fellow Jedi. He concentrated and wondered again if the other party could feel him reaching out.

An argument at one of the tables soon distracted him. Joundi only caught the end of the conversation, but someone was unhappy about a deal that had gone sour. The table overturned and blasters were out in the blink of an eye. In another blink, a purple blade severed the barrels of both weapons. "Put those things away, now!" the Twi'lek wielder of the blade demanded.

"This don't concern you, Jedi," the nearest arguer protested.

"He ain't no Jedi," another voice broke in. All three turned their attention to Hannibal who had already ignited the blue blade of his own saber. "All of you, put down your weapons."

The two fighters dropped what was left of their blasters. "You too," Hannibal turned his blade towards Joundi. "Turn it off and put it down before you hurt yourself….. Better yet, hand over to me."

"I don't think so," Joundi turned his full attention to the stranger and readied himself for a fight. Although he was sure it would not be much of one.

"Where'd you get a purple blade? Don't see to many of those. I'll need to have it examined. I can take your arm with me as well, if you would prefer," Hannibal tried to sound firm, but not threatening.

"You are welcome to try it," Joundi knew that he should not be itching for a fight, but showing his saber skills would send the right kind of message to crowd of low-life onlookers who had gathered around. The word would get out and he would be much more effective in his work.

"You don't want to do this," Hannibal offered one last warning.

"A robe and a saber don't make you a Jedi," Joundi offered lunging forward with an attack.

Hannibal sensed that the assault was more of a test than an attack and blocked it without a counter strike. He soon parried a second stab, this one a bit more difficult. He barely had time to counter the third jab as he stepped into a defensive position. "You got skills friend. Where'd you learn those moves?"

Joundi grinned. "My Master taught me."

A confused Hannibal barely had time to counter the onslaught of blows that followed. His opponent was clearly done with his tests and was now in full offensive mode. He saw no weakness in the stranger's moves and all he could do was block. He wished that Hector or Myriam were here backing him up. Hannibal wondered how he would extract himself from this predicament to call Granger and Iesha for backup as the onslaught continued. The crowd cleared to avoid the blades. Hannibal found himself being pushed back. He would need to do something quick or he would be cornered.

"Enough of this, both of you," Granger's voice seemed to fill the entire bar and brought it to silence.

"Master," Hannibal was relieved. "We have a development."

"Master?" Joundi turned to face the elder Jedi whose face he recognized immediately. "Master Granger!" Joundi closed his blade and returned it to his belt. Offering a bow, he attempted to introduce himself,"I've been looking for you. I'm..."

Granger raised a hand to silence the stranger and frowned at both men as Hannibal likewise put away his weapon. "You are making us look bad here." The frustrated Jedi Master calmed himself. "Jedi Joundi, I presume?"

Joundi bowed again. "At your service, Master."

Granger frowned again. Joundi, Hannibal. Hannibal, Joundi. Our newest team member."


	4. Chapter 4: The Phantom Ally

**The Phantom Ally**

Hannibal tried not to stir too awkwardly as he took the berating from Granger. His newest teammate, the Twi'lek whose name was apparently Joundi, hung his head as the Jedi Master lectured them like children about proper conduct. What Hannibal considered to be one of his nobler traits is that he knew when he screwed up, usually without being told. So, when someone harped on his indiscretion, he became less than receptive. And the situation was not entirely his fault. He had no idea that a new team member was on the planet. And had in fact, been told that there was some sort of rogue on the planet claiming to be a Jedi. Perhaps he did not do everything in his power to diffuse the situation, but he acted accordingly. At any rate, he got the message and felt that Granger was merely being repetitive.

When Iesha entered their headquarters, Jenaid was moving items from a storeroom to various other locations to make room for the new arrival. Granger, Hannibal and the new guy stood in the center of the room. The Jedi Master was doing all the talking. "You don't want to go in there," Jenaid whispered as he passed her carrying a box.

"Perhaps, you are right," she whispered back, "I'll give you a hand with….. What are you doing?"

"Master Granger asked me to clear a room for Joundi, the new guy," Jenaid responded.

"OK. I'll help you."

"We are to be extensions of the Force," Granger was switching focus between the two Jedi before him, but this comment was aimed at Hannibal. "Your lightsaber should be an extension of both. You have the entire Force to guide you and use as you are able. Why so quick to pull a saber?"

Hannibal intended to respond about how Joundi's saber was already out and he was merely matching what he saw, but Granger had already switched back to Joundi. "We use the Force for knowledge and defense never for attack." He paused to regard them both. "These are some of the most basic lessons that younglings are taught in temple training." Granger paused for a breath and saw Jenaid staring in awe as Iesha floated several containers out of the storage room and into various other places around the headquarters. "Joundi go introduce yourself to my padawan and our associate, Jenaid, and assist them in preparing your quarters."

Joundi made a slight bow, "Yes Master."

When Joundi was out of earshot, Granger gave Hannibal a frustrated frown and pulled him a little farther away from the others. "Look, I know this whole situation is a bit peculiar and the misunderstanding is not your fault, but a Jedi of your talents should not be so quick to pull his saber."

Hannibal's own frustration was diffused and he actually felt a moment of shame from the compliment. "I know Master, it won't happen again."

Granger patted his shoulder. "I know, son, but please keep this in mind, you are older and more experienced. Like it or not, you are going to be a role-model to him and any other new members that the Council may decide to send our way. Just as you are to Iesha and even Jenaid. This is a responsibility that you must not take lightly."

Hannibal stifled a snicker at the thought of Iesha regarding him with anything but contempt, but he held his tongue. "Yes Master."

Granger sighed. "Now go make friends in that way that you do, and help Joundi settle in."

Hannibal nodded and was off with the others. Granger left the main area and entered the room that he had converted into an office. He hated offices, but he viewed it as a necessary evil. Granger slumped behind his desk and picked up a datapad. He read a few lines of a report from Myriam, then tossed it down with a clump on top of some other partially read reports. He let out yet another sigh and rubbed his face.

"Something troubling you, Master," Iesha's voice was a welcomed distraction.

Granger regarded his padawan with a smile as she approached and sat with one leg on the edge of his desk. "You know, I used to be a Master of the living Force now I feel more like an administrator."

Iesha chuckled. "When I was here alone for a year while the rest of you were off galivanting throughout the galaxy, I complained about these same things… you told me to be patient."

"Stop advising me to practice what I preach," Granger grinned. "How was your patrol."

"Just as quiet as it was when you went off to tend to the boys."

Granger rolled his eyes. "How is it, that you my padawan who I should be concerned with, may be the most mature member of this team?"

Iesha straightened her posture. "Then I should expect to become a Knight any day now?"

"Patience, my Padawan," Granger's grin widened.

Iesha rolled her eyes, then added, "Oh, we just received a message from Hector. He's escorting some criminal, that he just apprehended, here tomorrow to hand over for transport to Coruscant. He wanted to know if he could hang around for a couple of days."

"He's probably due a little down time. Sure. More of us boys for you to babysit." Granger joked.

"May the Force be with me," Iesha mumbled.

The following day, Hannibal found himself at the landing docks along with several Republic troops when Hector's ship arrived. Hector accompanied a rather fierce looking humanoid down the ramp. The troopers moved in to take procession of the prisoner. "He's all yours," Hector patted the prisoner on the back, who turned to growl at his captor.

"Making new friends, I see," Hannibal smiled. The two friends shared a laugh, then greeted each other properly with a hardy hug.

"Good to see you, buddy," Hector smiled. "What's new?"

"Not much," Hannibal started. "We got a new teammate. That's about it."

"I heard," Hector's voice trailed off. The thought of someone replacing Finly, bothered him. "How does he seem."

"Pretty full of himself," Hannibal answered, then patted Hector on the back. "You should like him."

The pair were back at headquarters after a short ride in the speeder. Hector was impressed with the new location. "Not your typical, humble Jedi spot."

Hannibal agreed. "This is the type of demonstration of power that criminals around here respect. And I ain't comlainin'."

At the top of the lift, they were greeted by the others. Hector shook hands and exchanged greetings with Iesha and Jenaid. He then greeted Granger with a slight bow. "Hello Master."

"Welcome back," Granger returned the bow. He then clasped a hand on Joundi's shoulder and brought him to the front. "This is our newest team member, Jedi Joundi."

"We've met," Joundi interrupted with a grin before Hector could offer any salutations. "It will be a pleasure to work with you." Joundi extended a hand.

Hector hesitantly shook the hand and eyed the stranger cautiously. "You do seem familiar, but I don't recall where we met…."

Joundi stifled a chuckle. "In the lightsaber tournament, the year before last."

Recognition shot across Hector's face. "Ah, Purple Blade!" He turned to Hannibal. "This was the only guy to score a point on me." Hannibal likewise seemed to recognize the newcomer for the first time and felt extra embarrassed about their prior introduction.

Joundi laughed. "I won the whole thing last year. People say it was because you weren't there. I'd love a rematch…."

"Are you sure you two aren't brothers?" Hannibal laughed, then regarded Hector. "Come on, check out your new quarters. We can measure flesh-sabers later."

Iesha rolled her eyes and walked off towards the flashing computer. A few seconds later, she returned, "Master Granger, incoming message from Numa." Nobody seemed to notice, but Hannibal who had only taken a few steps down the hall with Hector inclined his head just slightly at the mention of their off-planet teammate.

When Hector entered his room, he nearly tripped over a box lying in the floor. "What's this?"

"We had to clear out a room we were using for storage to make room for Joundi," Hannibal started to explain.

"So, you're using mine for storage now?" Hector raised an eyebrow.

Hannibal seemed to become somber. "No, we just weren't sure what to do with….."

Hector was already rifling though the box when he found a familiar item. He pulled out the hilt of a short lightsaber, Finly's shuto. "These are….. I don't want them." Hector dropped the hilt back into the box.

"I didn't have the heart to just throw them out," Hannibal defended. "I'm sure he would want you to have them."

Hector slid the box over to a corner. "I can't go through them now. Besides, I'm exhausted. I could use a nap." He plopped down onto a cot on the parallel wall.

"Sure buddy," Hannibal conceded. I have a patrol later. You're welcome to join."

Hector nodded and closed his eyes for some rest.

Back in his office, Granger took the call from Numa with Iesha standing close by. Numa's blue image materialized and she greeted each of her teammates. "I was following up a lead on a former associate of Alezandra who eluded my grasp some time ago. This Adrian Houdon is a professional thief. It seems he stole something rather valuable on Kebra not long ago and is planning to sell it on Draxil. He's not on planet anymore, but I know where he will be. So, I thought I could link up with Hannibal on Kebra and Myriam could track him on Draxil….."

"Why do you need to follow up on Kebra? You and Myriam can catch him on Draxil and return the item, if it is even important….why are you pursuing this?" Granger did not doubt Numa's judgement, but he did not want the Jedi to become retrievers for wealthy families either.

"Alezandra specialized in Jedi-related artifacts…often they were fake, but she handled authentic merchandise too. The owners from whom this artifact was stolen have a reputation as an odd and reclusive couple. I can't discern who the buyer is either, but the Force seems to pull me towards this case. And if there is a Jedi artifact involved, that may be why….keep it out of the wrong hands and such."

Granger inhaled as he took in the words. He felt something was off about this robbery as well, but it was something aloof, something on the horizon, not yet within his grasp. "Very well. I will send Hannibal and Hector to Kebra. You coordinate with Myriam on Draxil."

Numa felt just a second of disappointment, but quickly swallowed the feeling refocused on her duty, "As you wish, Master. Numa out."

Before Granger could even turn around, Iesha was in his ear. "Master, as per our earlier conversation, I request to join the other women on Draxil."

Granger regarded his Padawan with a smile. He did consider the request. Just as it would be useful for Joundi to learn from Hannibal, it would be useful for Iesha to benefit from Numa's and Myriam's experience. And Granger knew, that every young Jedi these days aspired to be just like Myriam, but Granger shook his head. "Not this time, my Padawan, but it is a good idea. We will look into it in the near future."

Hector tossed around on his bed for nearly an hour. He felt exhausted, but something was keeping him awake. There was no pressing task or worry on his mind so he reached out in the Force. There was no immediate answer so he did what every good Jedi should and climbed down to the floor into a meditative position. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He reached out with his senses trying to reach deeper into the Force, but he quickly lost his focus. His attention drifted towards the box of Finly's belongings. Unsure if he was merely distracted of if this was a nudging from the Force, he reached out and slid the box to his position. Hector rifled through the box. There were dozens of datapads, storage chips, and random devices. Hector lifted the shuto again and briefly recalled his first encounter with Nelino. "Finly, I miss ya, buddy."

In the bottom of the box, a blue light began to flash on a small device. Hector uncovered it from the other objects. As soon as he touched it, a blue hologram sprang from it. Hector's heart leapt for joy and just as quickly sank to the depths at the image of his fallen friend. "What is this?"

Finly's blue image flickered, then cleared. "Voice recognition: Jedi Hector Andrillious. I am a representation of one of the two copies of a program contained in this device created by Jedi Finly."

"What program?" the startled Hector inquired.

"I contain the assimilated knowledge and research of Jedi Finly. One copy to be passed on to you and one to Jedi Master Eryk Granger in the event of Jedi Finly's death…..which since you activated me and seem surprised at my appearance, I can only summarize, has occurred."

Hector shook off the reminder of Finly's recent demise. "What research?"

Hector thought the hologram seemed to straighten itself as it spoke. "The History of the Jedi, the Sith, various lore and myths of each, theories about….."

"So every random fact that Finly ever bothered to look up?" Hector interrupted.

"Precisely," the image seemed to grin.

Hector's door signaled that someone was outside. He regarded the hologram, unsure of what to do with it. "Off," he whispered and Finly's image obeyed by vanishing. Hector picked up the device and placed it in a pocket of his robes. He likewise attached the shuto to his belt. "Come in," he yelled at the door, rising from the floor.

Hannibal took no notice of the box or the objects scattered on the floor around it. "We got ourselves a mission, buddy."

Within hours, Hector and Hannibal were in a shuttle bound for Kebra. The two reminisced on various missions together and their time as younglings, initiates, and padawans. They had both assumed that it was mere coincidence that brought them both to the Syllian team, but for the first time seemed to notice just how intertwined their paths had been. To Hector's surprise, it was Hannibal who commented on the mysterious and often unpredictable guidance of the Force.

Upon landing in Kebra, Hannibal insisted that they go to the cantina, in which he had once been employed, instead of heading straight to the crime scene. He made a quick call to Shane to meet them there. Hannibal felt a sense of homecoming when he entered the front door. Several creatures greeted the former bouncer. Shane was already perched at the bar when the Jedi reached it. "Didn't expect to see ya back in these parts so soon."

Hannibal flashed a boyish grin and returned a warm handshake. "Me either. Hector, this is one of the most dedicated local authority officers on any planet, Shane. Shane, this is easily my best friend in the galaxy, Jedi Hector."

"A pleasure," Hector nodded and shook hands.

"Best male friend, I assume," Shane chuckled.

Hannibal rolled his eyes. "You two enjoy a drink….well Shane, you will have to enjoy them both, Hector doesn't partake, I'm gonna go speak to Grindu. I assume he's in his office."

"Somethings do not change," Shane confirmed as he signaled the bartender.

When Hannibal returned, he likewise ordered a drink. "What can you tell us about the Ofarris robbery?"

Shane straightened slightly. "Nothing really. They never filed a report, but rumor has it that they have been talking to bounty hunters."

Hannibal and Hector exchanged glances. "Interesting," Hannibal muttered. "Guess we should go talk to them."

Shane downed the last of his drink, then nodded in the direction of Geren. "Probably should talk to him first."

The old gambler (and now cantina owner) was seated at one of his usual sabacc tables in the middle of one of his usual games. He noticed Hannibal and his party approaching and smiled at the other players. "Let's take a short break. One round on the house." The players grumbled as they left. The Jedi and Shane took the vacant seats. Before any questions could be asked, Geren started, "The Ofarris family, they go back on this planet as far as anyone can remember. Independently wealthy and extremely private. Collectors of very old and very rare artifacts. That's about all I got."

Hannibal snickered. "Good to see you again, old man."

"Likewise, Jedi. Still got a job opening for ya, should ya ever wanna come back," Geren regarded Hector as well, "And any colleagues looking for a new line of work."

Hannibal nodded. "Don't have much of a retirement plan so we'll keep that in mind."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the transport on which the Jedi and Shane were riding moved through the city, Hannibal's mind drifted to his surroundings. He truly missed his life on Kebra, but he knew in his heart that this conflicted with his calling as a Jedi. Although he certainly did not fit the image of the typical Jedi, Hannibal felt the Force deep within him and appreciated its guidance. Despite this feeling, he was prone to distraction and this trip was no exception. The transport passed near to the former home of Claudia's grandfather. A sense of dread washed over him as he thought of what had become of her (and the old man that she had used to rise to the top of her family.) Hannibal thought of asking Shane if there was any update on that case, but resisted. He knew from standard reports that her case and those of most of her family were still tied up in the courts. Somehow the family had enough money stashed away that had not been confiscated by the authorities. Most of the family were able to hire lawyers good enough to at least keep the cases stalled if not have them thrown out. Hannibal grinned. If her relatives were as crafty as Claudia, they would soon enough be back at the top of the Kebra underworld.

Hector could sense the distraction within his friend, but he likewise did not mention it. Instead he reached out with his senses, as he figured they were nearing the estate. Something was out of place. A darkness within his mind seemed to hang over the mansion. He reached out to touch the darkness, but his brain suddenly shot to full alert. He could not identify anything about the darkness that he sensed, but there was something very familiar about it. He turned his mind inward, taking a deep breath that he let out slowly. _What was he feeling? What was it about this darkness that he recognized? Why did it seem to both call to him and repel him all at once?_ Hector knew that the answer lay within the Force, but the transport soon arrived and his impromptu meditation was cut short.

The trio exited the transport. The mansion was more of a compound walled off to the surrounding city. They found a gate guarded by a droid that did not seem to respond to their approach. "Hello?" Shane greeted expecting to be stopped.

Hannibal was the first to notice that the guard appeared to be shut down, but before anyone could inquire, an explosion rocked the compound with in the walls. Both Jedi activated their lightsabers and Shane pulled his blaster. Without speaking, the party rushed through the gate to find the mansion engulfed in flames.

The rescue crews quickly responded to the explosion and subsequent fire. Most of the inner compound was disintegrated and no useful clues were found among the outer rubble. The damage was so thorough that the investigators were unsure if anyone of the Ofarris clan had been home or completely destroyed by the explosion.

Nothing about the incident sat right with either of the Jedi, yet something still seemed eerily familiar with Hector. They forwarded what little information they had to Granger who likewise contacted Numa who was already enroute to Draxil. Hannibal and Shane returned to the cantina to keep their ears open. Hector retired to Shane's apartment to rest before their return flight to Syllian.

Still not able to sleep, Hector again attempted to meditate. He was nearly in a decent meditative state when he decided to follow his wild hair of familiarity and pulled Finly's device from his pocket. "Finly?"

Hector was not exactly sure how to reactivate the device, but the familiar blue image reappeared before him. "How may I assist you, Jedi Hector?"

Hector hesitated. "Do you have any information on the Ofarris family of Kebra?"

The image flickered as it searched its database. "The Ofarris Family: Reclusive collectors of rare artifacts. Native to the planet Kebra."

Hector sighed. "Got that already. Anything on their artifact collection?"

Finly's image spouted off a long list of ancient and obscure sounding artifacts. "This ends the confirmed list of known artifacts."

Hector sighed again. "Are any of those artifacts associated with the Jedi or the Force?"

The ghostly image nodded. "Approximately, sixty-three percent of their known collection involved the ancient Jedi or some other Force-practicing cults. The percentages increase by nearly 9% when combined with unconfirmed artifacts."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you have a list of these unconfirmed items."

"Of course," Finly seemed to grin.

"Well," Hector was frustrated by the programs reluctance to share information as enthusiastically as its creator. " Let's hear it."

"Their rumored inventory includes…" Finly's image began a much shorter list of items. "…..Rakata mindscanner, Sith holocron…"

Hector's ears and the Force perked up at the mention of Finly's obsession. "Stop. Sith holocron? Anyway to confirm any of these items?"

The image flickered. "Probably not, but perhaps if I was provided an uplink to the Republic or Jedi database, I could make a more thorough assessment."

Hector nodded. "As soon as we get back to Syllian. Off." Hector stared at the now deactivated device and was soon deep in meditation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The collected Jedi of Syllian sat around Granger's office. Hector took a deep breath before speaking. "You're not going to be excited to hear this Master, but….." Hector inhaled again, "I believe the stolen artifact may be a Sith holocron."

Granger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And why is that, Jedi Hector?"

Hector knew that he should tread carefully. Each member of the team knew that Granger only put the formal title in front of their names when he was warning them to consider their next words carefully. How did Hector explain that he was mostly acting out of gut-instinct? "Well, there was a nudge in the Force when I was listening to this." Hector removed Finly's device from his pocket and extended it to the team leader.

Granger accepted the device, examined it, and gave the younger Jedi a shrug. "Just speak to it," Hector urged.

Again, Granger held his eyes on the device. "Hello?"

Each member of the team suppressed a sigh when Finly's image appeared. "Voice recognition: Jedi Master Eryk Granger."

"What is this?" Granger raised an eyebrow at Hector.

Finly's image answered, "I am a representation of one of the two copies of a program contained in this device created by Jedi Finly."

"One copy for you and one for me, in the event of….his passing," Hector completed before the image could finish or Granger could ask.

"That is correct," Finly flickered.

Hector continued, "The program contains a confirmed and probable list of items owned by the Ofarris Family. They collected many ancient artifacts, many associated with the Jedi or other Force practitioners, including the Sith. The holocron is only one of the probable items, but…..I don't know…. I just felt a nudge in the Force when he mentioned it." Seeing that Granger was unconvinced and not sure if he was himself, he added, "He…. I mean…..it also mentioned that more information could be provided if it could uplink to the Republic or Jedi database."

Granger considered the device and the image of their fallen comrade. Could it be that Hector was merely taken in by the familiar face of a friend? "How did you acquire this device?"

"When I was in my new quarters before we left for Kebra, it….." Hector hesitated, "called to me."

Granger considered the situation afresh. "And you want to provide an unfamiliar program with access to the Jedi database."

It seemed to occur to Hector for the first time exactly what he was asking for. "I mean, assuming it can be done safely."

"Device," Granger addressed the image. There was no response. The Jedi Master swallowed hard. "Finly?"

"Yes, Master," the image responded. "Jedi Hannibal and Padawan Iesha will give this device and your program a thorough scan. I want you to cooperate with them fully."

"Of course, Master," the image seemed to offer a slight smile.

"Off," Granger ordered. The image disappeared and he handed the device to Iesha. "Scan it as best you can. If everything checks out we will provide a temporary uplink to the Jedi database and see what it comes up with."

"Yes, Master," Iesha nodded, then departed for the main console with Hannibal.

Granger regarded Joundi and Hector. "Joundi, you research everything you can find on Sith holocrons. Hector, you meditate on this 'nudge' in the Force that you experienced and see if you can turn up any additional insight. I'll forward anything and everything we learn to Numa and Myriam on Draxil."

A few hours later, the scan was complete and the uplink was provided. Finly's image reported its findings to the Jedi once again collected into Granger's office. "There is little confirmed information available on existing Sith holocrons. Rarely is one found to exist outside of those already captured by the Jedi, but if an unaccounted holocron did exist, the Ofarris Family would be the most likely owners."

Granger waited for more information, but when none seemed to be coming, he asked, "Based on your assessment, Finly, would you theorize that this is the item that was stolen?"

The image flickered. "An assessment of that sort is impossible with the given information. However, considering the degree of the cover-up of the thief's actions, it is reasonable that the stolen artifact is at least as important as this hypothetical holocron."

Granger felt that he had little new information given the hours of work, but he did appreciate the un-Finly-like deferment to logic with which the program tempered its analysis. The Jedi Master turned his attention to the others. "Did anyone else come up with anything useful."

Joundi shrugged first. "I learned that we really don't know all that much about Sith holocrons except that the Jedi Council would be very interested in keeping one out of the wrong hands."

Hector cleared his throat. "Master, I reviewed the analysis of the blast at the Ofarris compound. There are potential links to the bomber that Finly was pursuing on the Edge when he was…..killed. However, that suspect was very careful. Even the leads Finly was following were coincidental."

Before anyone else could speak, Iesha added, "But his investigation did lead to his death and uncovered experiments with Force sensitives. Connections to the Dark Side, possibly even Sith research would be feasible."

Granger leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. After an extended silence, he gave instructions, "Very well. I will forward the little information we have to Numa and Myriam. At the very least, they will continue to pursue their own leads. I'll contact the Council to see how much time they want us to expend on what could be a wild Bantha chase. Hector, contact your Sentinel friend. See if his investigation has turned up anything new in Finly's case." He eyed Hector and Hannibal, "And you two be ready to revisit the Edge, should the Jedi Council agree that this is worth pursuing."


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Sniper

**Attack of the Sniper**

Myriam propped herself on her elbows against the bar as she leaned back in the stool. Unlike her typical bar visits. She ordered nothing. The bartender asked, but she merely answered by waving him away. Her behavior would get a normal person kicked out of a place like this, but her Jedi robes and lightsaber commanded a certain respect, even if her demeanor did not. Jedi were not supposed to feel hate, and yet she despised places like this across the galaxy. From the moment she walked in, she sensed a certain rejection, not because she was a Jedi, but because she did not belong in a place like this.

The Grand Guardian Casino and Resort of Draxil was not the fanciest place in the Outer Rim, not even on Draxil, but it's clientele were not the typical scum that Myriam had grown accustomed to. No, they were a very different kind of scum. The guests and patrons of the casino were the type of scum who thought, no, knew that they were better than everyone else in the galaxy. When Myriam was struggling to survive on the streets of various planets as a child, the type of scum in this casino would have walked right passed her as though they never saw her or her kind. Or worse, brushed her aside if she seemed to come too close. Or worse than that, kicked her out of the way if they were about to step on her.

It was fair to say that Myriam hated this place. She hated it not only because of how she knew the people in here would treat people like her, if she was not a Jedi, but because she knew they were scum. They were scum because despite their fancy clothes, drinks, and bars, they still ran many of the same illegal activities just like the usual scum in the usual bars that Myriam frequented. Here the really big deals were made. You could not buy spice from anyone sitting at a table, but you could lobby to have a cut of the spice trade on your planet. You could not find someone selling an illegal blaster, but you could find someone willing to supply local guerrilla groups with enough fire power to take down a government. You could not buy slaves, but you could give enough credits to the right person who would put those credits in the right pocket of the right official who would turn their head while you shipped slaves through Republic space.

"This is not your typical watering-hole," Myriam's brooding was interrupted by Numa's arrival.

Myriam jerked up from the bar and hopped off the stool. "No, but the scumbag we're looking for is staying here and he likes to try his luck."

"If he has luck in a place like this, he must do pretty well for himself," Numa studied the splendor of the casino as they began to walk.

Myriam scowled. "He's a low-level hustler who just thinks very highly of himself." Myriam paused and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on door of the side game room. "Stop me if I try to kill him."

Numa did not get a chance to respond. Myriam pushed the door open with authority and quickened her pace as they entered. A gaming table was set up in the middle of the very large room. The far wall was one large, ornate window that peered down at the city far below. A lone man in very fine clothes stood alone facing the window. "Game doesn't start for another hour," he started turning around, but quickly changed to an official greeting upon recognizing the attire of his visitors. "What can I do for you Madams Jed… Myriam? Is that you?"

Myriam stopped at a reasonable distance, joined quickly by Numa. "Adrian Houdon. We have a few questions…"

Adrian chuckled nervously, "The Miraculous Myriam! A Jedi! Now it all makes sense. All these years I thought the act was just some elaborate hustle that you are Pardo cooked up….."

A very brief moment of rage flared within Myriam and seemed to emanate from her eyes. Numa sensed it and moved her hand to her lightsaber, but Myriam's hands did not move from her belt. "Do…..not…. call me that again….." Myriam tried not to growl as she uttered the warning.

Adrian tried not to gulp. "So what can I do for you…..Jedi?"

Numa spoke up this time. "Like she said, we have some questions."

"What questions would you good, Jedi possibly have for me?" Adrian recovered himself and tried to turn on his usual charm. He knew that the charm he used for the women that he normally met in a place like this would not work on Myriam so he stuck with the fast talk he reserved for police and other authorities.

"The Ofarris robbery on Kebra," Myriam resumed. "Where is the artifact?"

"What artifact?" Adrian held his hands up defensively. "Never heard of a place called Kebra." Adrian dropped one hand to his side. The other also dropped to his side, but he palmed a small sonic device from his pocket.

"You were there a week ago and stole a valuable object from a rather wealthy family. Then someone blew up their compound," Numa clarified.

Both Jedi could tell that he was sincerely surprised by the news of the explosion. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Adrian reiterated. Before either of the women could respond, he tapped the device against the window. The glass shattered and he stepped back into the empty space beyond the ledge. "See ya, Mirac."

Numa was startled by the sudden departure, but Myriam merely sighed. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes," she muttered stepping over the ledge in pursuit.

Adrian had dropped two stories down before grabbing the ledge and activating the magnetic system in his boots. When Myriam reached his level, he was running along the side of the building. Myriam hopped from ledge to ledge in pursuit. In response, Adrian activated a rocket booster, also installed in his boots and rose three levels before continuing his sideways run. Myriam seemed to impossibly leap to his level and continued her hopping pursuit. Adrian then turned the angle of his run and headed straight for the roof. Myriam's responding leaps did not slow her pursuit in the least and she even seemed to be closing the gap behind him. Adrian's boots offered one more burst as he neared the ledge of the roof. He landed perfectly on the ledge, right in front of Numa, who grabbed him through the Force, lifted him slightly, then pinned his body to the roof. Myriam's final leap nearly brought her on top of him.

"Mirac!" he attempted to restate his case. "I told you, I don't know nothing about no robbery."

Myriam glared down at him. "And I told you not to call me that." She reached down, tapped him on the forehead, and Adrian's world went dark.

When consciousness slowly returned to Adrian, he heard the women discussing his and Myriam's shared past. "What did he call you? Miraculous?" Numa inquired.

Myriam sighed deeply as she walked circles around her seemingly unconscious victim who was now, stripped down to his skivvies, and hanging upside down from a chain tied to the bottom of one of the roof's towers. "Before I was recruited by the Jedi…..before I even knew what the Force was, I was a magician of sorts in a side show act. Adrian was an escape artist with the same company."

"And a damn good one too," Adrian groggily offered. "I see you finally got me down to my underwear. What do you say we take this the rest of the way?"

"Where is the artifact?" Myriam came to a stop in front of her upside-down prisoner.

"What artifact?" Adrian continued to play dumb.

In response, Myriam kicked the former escape artist in the chest sending him swinging out over the ledge of the roof. A surge of panic rose within Adrian as he swung over empty space, but he quickly swallowed the fear. This was not his first time to be interrogated. He knew that his life was not in danger from the Jedi and as long as she wanted information, he was not even in any real danger from Myriam. Besides he had escaped from worse circumstances. Granted not when guarded by Jedi, but he had seen worse.

"That was fun," Adrian forced a grin and coughed slightly from the pain in his chest, when his chain stopped swinging.

It was Numa who knelt down to his eye level. She held up two hotel key cards. "One is for this hotel. One is for another. We figure you are not stupid enough to hide the artifact in your own room so just tell us where this room is and we'll be on our way." Numa held up the key for the mysterious hotel. "A simple scan will do. It will not be difficult to figure out where this is. We don't really need you, but if you want us to let you down, you should speak up now."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I don't know anything about any robbery. I'm no common thief," Adrian shifted his gaze to Myriam. "C'mon Mira…. Jedi Myriam….. you know me better than that."

"Like how you would try to have your way with underaged girls?" Myriam raised an eyebrow.

Adrian swallowed hard, as did Numa, who continued her interrogation. "I suppose you are correct. Our sources would have us believe that you are an extraordinary, and rather high-priced, thief."

A red dot appeared on Adrian's chest before he could respond. "Down!" Myriam screamed, pulling Numa to the roof as a laser blast pierced their captive's chest. The women rose slowly with their lightsabers ignited, scanning the buildings in the distance. Adrian sputtered and choked as the life slowly eased out of him. There were several taller buildings in the distance, but neither Jedi could detect any movement and there were no further shots.

They could sense that they were still being watched, but did not feel endangered. Finally they turned to regard each other and Adrian's body. "Wasn't a head shot," Numa offered. "Our assassin must not be very good." She pocketed both keys. "But like I said, we didn't really need him."

Myriam kept her eyes on the body and her mouth turned away from the direction of the shot. "But if he's smart, he also realized that Adrian would not have kept the artifact here."

Numa agreed and also turned her face away from the direction of the shot. "We will go down and search his room here. Then we'll split up. You will find the other place. I will hope that our sniper follows me and try to lead him away from you. With any luck, he will announce his presence again."

As expected, the Jedi found nothing related to their case in Adrian's hotel room. However, they did find a couple of communication devices and datapads that they would forward to their teammates for analysis. Perhaps links to other crimes and new leads would be forth coming.

Numa parted company with Myriam in the main lobby, hoping to lead anyone watching on a wild bantha chase. Myriam used a public consul to communicate with Iesha and upload the information that they had acquired, to Syllian. She hoped that if anyone were watching they would think that she was clutching at straws or simply clueless. She lingered in the lobby for several hours as though waiting for a reply, then returned to her own quarters in feigned frustration. On her way, she used a secure device to inform Iesha that her earlier transmissions had likely been monitored and that she was not expecting any relevant information.

Upon returning to her quarters, Myriam scanned Adrian's other keycard, locating the other hotel room. She then signaled Numa that she would wait quite some time, before heading to the other hotel. After a few shots of whiskey, Myriam meditated for several hours. The seasoned Jedi then departed her quarters, which were above a known Black Sun cantina, and made her way through dark alleys to the nearby hotel.

Myriam kept her senses alert to anyone who may be interested in her. Confident that she was not being followed, she entered the moderately priced hotel through a third story window. She had no trouble in the hallway or accessing the room.

The room was tidy. It appeared that Adrian had not stayed here. Myriam only hoped that whoever Adrian was keeping the artifact for had not already taken procession of it. Almost instantly, the Force drew her attention to the safe in the closet. The safe was the standard hotel issue with no apparent booby traps, indicating that Adrian had not expected any of his fellow thieves to be interested in the merchandise. Myriam reached out with the Force. She smirked at the thought that Adrian had also not expected any Jedi to be interested in the object. The safe opened with a click.

Myriam was only slightly taken aback by what she found. The object appeared to be an incomplete pyramid. One corner at the bottom appeared to be an attached piece which came to a point. The other corners were smooth and flat as though similar attached pieces were missing. Myriam hesitated to reach for the object. She had not paid close enough attention to the portions of her training about ancient artifacts to know exactly what she was looking at, but any Jedi would vaguely recognize a Sith holocron. And since she knew that was one of the possible objects taken on Kebra, she proceeded with caution.

Myriam reached out through the Force, floating a towel from the washroom. She used the towel to pick up the pyramid, being careful not to reach out to the object with her mind. Once secured in the towel, she placed it in a pocket in her robe and retreated from the room. Outside of the building, she destroyed the key with a quick flash of her lightsaber and took a different route back to her quarters.

Numa was waiting for her when she returned. Myriam unwrapped the object and placed it on a table. "Is this what we're after?"

Numa examined the object, but also did not touch it or reach out to it with her senses. "Not my area of expertise, but if Finly told me that we were looking at a Sith holocron, I would believe him."

Myriam agreed, "It has definitely been touched by the Force. Were you followed?"

Numa nodded, "But whoever it was, seemed to have gotten bored after a while or I lost him on the way here."

"So how do we proceed?" Myriam asked.

"With caution. Beyond that, I have no idea," Numa paused in reflection. "I was after a dealer about a year ago who may know about these things, but she went into hiding and I have not been able to reacquire her trail. Guess I should have kept her around like Granger does Zeakwon."

"Or Tristan….." Myriam grinned. "How well known is this dealer?"

Numa shrugged. "As far as I can tell, Alezandra is….was one of the biggest black-market artifact dealers in the Outer Rim."

"Is it worth a trip to Markuria?" Myriam responded.

Numa shrugged again, "As much as anything else."

Myriam's grin widened. "Then let's get a few hours' sleep and head out in the morning."

The next morning, the Jedi had a quick breakfast in the downstairs cantina. The gangsters were accustomed enough to Myriam's presence that they mostly ignored the pair. As the women made their way to the exit, Myriam caught Numa's arm. "I sense it too," Numa admitted.

"You go out the front, I'll try to get the drop on him from behind," Myriam directed. "And may the Force be with you."

"With both of us," Numa agreed. She lingered just inside the door for a few moments hoping to give Myriam time to get into position without arousing suspicion, then exited the cantina. She ignited her lightsaber almost immediately, blocking the incoming shot. The precision shot, meant for her head, was followed by a series of more erratic shots from the second story roof across the street.

On the roof, Holden rose from his crouched position still firing at the lone Jedi below and made his way to the perpendicular ledge. When Myriam came through the roof door, he turned his fire at her, her lightsaber also blocking and returning each shot. Had Holden not already stepped over the ledge, most of the returned shots would have hit him. Holden dropped from the low roof into an idling speeder which he immediately veered down the alleyway and into a wider, busier street a couple of blocks away.

The speeder was gone and out of sight before Numa or Myriam could get a solid fix on it or the driver through the Force. Rounding the corner of the alley, Numa glanced up at Myriam, whose frustration was apparent. "Let's continue on to Markuria."

Shortly after arriving on Markuria, Numa and Myriam made their way to Tristan's headquarters. He did business out of the same office as Vespecio. Pierre was sitting on a couch outside of the entrance to the main office. Otherwise the building seemed empty.

"Greetings Jedi," Pierre rose as they entered. His voice only slightly betrayed a hint of nervousness. Although the youngster was still not quite comfortable in his new position, he had matured quite a bit since Myriam last saw him on Draxil.

Myriam nodded to return the greeting then glanced around the empty room. "Personnel problems?"

Pierre grinned. "Boss gave everybody the day off. Guess he doesn't want to be seen consorting with Jedi."

Myriam grinned and regarded Numa. "Why don't you stay here with him and I'll speak with his boss."

Numa was not surprised by Myriam's suggestion and knew that Myriam had a rapport with Tristan. She ignored the other feeling that she sensed beneath her comrade's words. "As you wish."

When Myriam entered the office, Tristan was seated behind the desk with his boots propped on top of it. Two glasses of whiskey were already poured and the Boss's hat was on the desk next to the bottle. "Long time, no see, Jedi."

Myriam smiled as she took the seat on the other side of the desk and Tristan slid the glass over to her. " I believe that is your flavor."

Myriam downed the shot. "It'll do."

Tristan took his shot, then took the bottle, pouring two more. "I assume you came out to my corner of the galaxy for more than a drink. Or did they run out of decent libation on Draxil?"

"Astute as ever," the pair raised their glasses to each other before taking them, then Myriam refilled the shots. "I need a favor, of course."

"Of course," Tristan smiled. "And what would that be?"

"We need to contact an antiquities dealer that used to operate out of the Cepha system," Myriam began.

"As I understand it, Alezandra's already acquainted with your friend out there," Tristan pointed toward the outer office with his chin. "Why do you need me?"

Myriam grinned. She knew that although his Family's status was slightly diminished that there was not much that happened in the Outer Rim that Tristan would not have knowledge of. "It's because of their acquaintance that we need someone else to reach out to her first and set up a meeting. Think you can handle that?"

Tristan pulled his legs from the desk and shifted into a more business-like position. "Of course I can handle that, but if I do, I tip my hat that I have connections with Jedi. Doesn't do much for my already tarnished reputation."

Myriam leaned in. "We both know your reputation is far from tarnished. I'm sure you can claim that we're the ones who owe you a favor." Myriam shrugged. "And I'm sure that you don't need me to tell you how to sell it."

"What's in it for me?" Tristan also leaned forward.

Myriam's smile vanished. "Well, you continue to uphold your end of your bargain with Granger and me and we continue to not arrest you."

Tristan considered the offer. "You haven't exactly upheld your end of the bargain. I still got problems on Syllian and you've offered me no useful intel from Draxil."

Myriam mused. "You haven't exactly offered much in the way of intel yourself, but I suppose I can squeeze a few Hutts when I return. It'll be fun."

"Squashed slugs ain't what I'm after," Tristan leaned back in his chair. "The Suns on the other hand…."

Myriam also leaned back in her seat. "You are out of touch. The Suns lost ground after your little turf war. The Hutts are the big boys on Draxil now."

Tristan smiled. "And as per our agreement, I got no truck on Draxil anymore so who runs it is none of my concern. However, the Suns have branched out since our war and they do infringe on some of our other territory."

"Like Syllian," Myriam raised an eyebrow.

"Like Syllian," Tristan nodded.

Myriam shrugged. "I'll see what I can turn up."

"You do that," Tristan agreed. "And I'll reach out to Alezandra."

The pair raised their glasses and downed their shots to seal the deal. As Myriam rose from her chair and turned for the door, Tristan added, "And one more thing. You are always welcome to pay me a visit, but tell Granger that any more business should come through Zeakwon. And only Zeakwon."

Myriam turned back slightly to object, but then considered the added proposal. "Fair enough. Set up the meeting and we won't be in touch."

Tristan placed his hat on his head and tipped the brim with two fingers. "Pleasure doing business."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessie fidgeted in his chair in the corner table of the cantina as he waited for his contact. He had grown accustomed in recent years to the Jedi breathing down his neck, although Myriam still made him nervous. This time, however, he also had to report to Tristan. Granted, whatever he reported would pass through Zeakwon and Pierre before it got back to the Boss, but he would still get the blame for anything that went wrong. Jessie was just beginning to debate who he feared more, Tristan or Myriam, when Alezandra appeared through a back door.

Alezandra took in her surroundings in as she sat at the table. Jessie noted her caution, but did not detect any hints of nervousness. "What brings Tristan's man from Syllian to my corner of the galaxy?"

Jessie was flattered to be recognized, but maintained the air of business. "I am from Syllian, but now that Zeakwon is back, he is the man again."

Alezandra smiled. "Fair enough. Still, mine and Tristan's interest rarely intersect. What does the Vespecio….. you're still calling yourselves that right?... Family need from me?"

Jessie's nervousness subsided as he shifted fully into business mode. "Well, Tristan likes his favors. Some….. let's say….. influential people owe the Boss a few. Now they need another so he agreed to set up an introduction."

Alezandra's smiled widened. "Keeping them in his debt. Who are these fools?"

A flash of nervousness returned as Jessie shifted again in his seat. "Now, don't freak out….." Almost on cue, Jessie turned towards the main door of the cantina as Numa and Myriam stepped inside.

Alezandra rose suddenly from her seat nodding at two fierce looking creatures at the bar who Jessie had not even pegged as bodyguards. "What is this?"

The bodyguards stepped in front of the two Jedi. Myriam stepped in front of Numa placing her hand on her lightsaber mirroring the creatures' hands as they went into their coats for what she assumed would be blasters. "I said _don't_ freak out." Jessie repeated reaching under the table for his own blaster.

Numa stepped to the side of the bodyguards raising both hands with her palms facing Alezandra. "I'm not here for that. I just want to talk."

Alezandra's gaze returned to Jessie. "Didn't realize Tristan was in bed with the Jedi."

Jessie found his confidence again. "It's more like they're in bed with him."

Alezandra frowned. "I doubt that. I know the Nautolan and if the human is who I think she is….."

Jessie gulped and his confidence vanished at the thought of Myriam, but he pretended to have Tristan's confidence and replied, "Well, just look at her….."

Alezandra shifted her frown. "I guess." She tilted her head towards the bar. The bodyguards moved back to their previous position clearing the Jedi's path to the table.

Jessie rose as the Jedi reached the table. "I'll buy your associates a round while you three conduct your business." He glanced at Numa still channeling Tristan's confidence. "Just remember that you are here on the Boss's word."

Numa nodded. She and Alezandra locked eyes as they both sat. Myriam followed Jessie. "You can buy me one too."

"So we meet again," Alezandra coldly greeted Numa.

"Indeed," Numa offered with a matching coldness.

"So what can I do for you?" Alezandra was reluctant, but eager to conclude their business.

Numa feigned a smile. "I need help identifying an object." She pulled a cloth from her robe and placed it carefully on the table.

Alezandra raised an eyebrow, but could not contain her curiosity. She carefully unwrapped the cloth revealing the incomplete holocron. The artifact dealer's caution vanished at the sight of the object. She eagerly snatched it from the table, rolling it around in her hands, and scratching at it with a fingernail. "Where did you get this? Is it authentic?"

"That is what I was hoping you could tell me." Numa's fake smile became slightly genuine.

Alezandra produced a small scanner from her pocket. "May I?"

Numa nodded and Alezandra placed the holocron on top of the scanner. The scanner made various sounds as various lights flickered. "It will take a minute. Anything you can tell me would be helpful."

Numa sighed. "The Ofarris robbery," was all she offered.

Alezandra raised an eyebrow. "That was you?"

"No," Numa's coldness returned.

The scanner seemed to finish its job. Alezandra examined it and took another look at the markings on the surface of the holocron. "If this is legit, and it would seem to be, then you have main matrix of a Sith holocron and post-Bane at that…." Alezandra's mind seemed to trail off as her words did.

"Post-Bane," Numa repeated the words blankly. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Thinking that Numa was playing games, Alezandra condescended. "Bane. Darth Bane. That Bane."

Numa allowed her ignorance to show. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Still believing the Jedi to be feigning, Alezandra added, "Bane? Rule of Two?"

 _Rule of Two_ did ring a slight bell and for a moment, Numa wished that Finly were there instead of her. "Not my specialty."

Alezandra scoffed. "After the final war between the Jedi and Sith, Darth Bane is believed to have established the _Rule of Two_ in order to prevent clashes within the Sith ranks and to stay hidden from the likes of you."

Numa fought the urge to roll her eyes. "The Sith were wiped out about seven centuries ago."

Alezandra now fought the urge to roll her eyes. "If you say so. These materials were used to assemble this object within the last…oh…. Five hundred years or so."

Numa shifted in her seat. "So someone with a Sith fetish almost figured out how to build a Sith holocron….."

Alezandra cut off Numa's thought. "The Ofarris Family would not have been interested in someone's fetish. They were high-rollers, influential and well-connected ones, at that. And well-informed, they would have known exactly what they were getting their hands on."

Numa leaned back in her chair to ponder just what it was that she had stumbled onto as Alezandra lifted the holocron to study it anew. "You know," Alezandra's demeanor gave way to fascination, "I may just have access to a piece that will fit this. If I could borrow it for a while….."

"Out of the question," Numa leaned forward with a hardened posture. "Perhaps you could arrange to have it brought here."

"Out of the question," Alezandra returned.

"I suppose I could meet you back here in a few days…."

"Or just runaway," Numa raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that will work either."

"Are you saying I am under arrest? How would Tristan take that?" Alezandra prepared to signal her guards.

Remembering her cover, Numa relaxed slightly. "If I cannot sell him on the idea," she glanced over her shoulder at Myriam, "I'm quite certain that she can."

Alezandra pondered her options. "If I can arrange for its delivery, it will take time…."

"I'm in no rush," Numa smiled.

Alezandra motioned for a waiter. "We're going to be here a while. Let's make the most of it. Your treat, of course."

The party in the cantina went on through the night and well into the next day. Slowly, creatures filtered in and out of the bar. Myriam, Jessie, and even the guards slowly made their way over to the table. Each had their fill of drink and food. Numa had a Nargilah brought over, going through several bowls of tobacco. Alezandra downed many glasses of wine. The two senior women carried most of the conversation, each realizing at several points that in another life they easily could have been friends.

By the time Bellosh reached the cantina with the desired piece, the party had almost forgotten why they were there. Bellosh almost ran out of the door at the sight of Numa. He nervously approached Alezandra. "Ummmm….Boss, here's the piece you requested. I'm afraid its next to worthless except as a novelty…."

"We'll see about that, Numa chuckled, motioning for the piece to be placed on the table. Bellosh complied by removing a cloth from his pocket. He unwrapped a small pyramidal shape, setting it on the table. Numa followed by gently unwrapping the holocron. As soon as the holocron hit the surface of the table, the smaller piece wobbled and jumped from the table to the flat surface at the top of the incomplete holocron, rotated slightly and secured itself into place.

The party froze in amazement. Alezandra picked up the holocron, attempting to move the top piece, but it stayed secure in its place. "Well, it looks like you Jedi just bought yourself an artifact."

Before the dealer could name a price, Numa lifted her cloth from the table and reached out with the Force for the holocron for the first time. A darkness welled in the back of her mind that she pushed away just as quickly as she pulled the holocron to the cloth, rewrapped it, and placed the entire artifact in the pocket of her robe. She rose from her seat, followed quickly by Myriam. "Your continued freedom should be more than enough compensation."

The guards rose from their seats, flanking their boss. Alezandra shifted her cold gaze from Numa to Jessie, who was on guard, but still in his seat. "This is unacceptable. Tristan gave his word…."

Jessie waved his hands to say it was not his fault, then placed both under the table. One hand finding his main blaster, the other finding his smaller, but just as reliable, backup. "This is out of the Boss's control, but I'm sure the two of you can come to an understanding."

"We will see about that," Alezandra began.

"You do that," Myriam interrupted, keeping her eye on the guards until Numa was out of the door. Then she lifted her final shot, downing it, then returned it to the table. "Pleasure meeting you" Myriam made her way slowly to the door. "They will pick up the bill," she said to the bartender as she passed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Numa's quarters, she and Myriam made their report to the collected holograms of Granger, Iesha, Hector, Hannibal, Joundi, and even Finly. When the women finished their report, the entire group pondered the matter in a stunned silence. Hector was the first to speak. "This is crazy. Sith? Impossible."

Finly's hologram spoke next. "Not impossible at all, Jedi Hector. It has long been theorized that some Sith survived their extinction. Bane is one of the most likely candidates….."

"Bane," Granger whispered. He then cleared his throat. "At least we have something more of a lead now. Iesha, I will give you access to Master Wagalog's journals. I want you and Hector to comb through them and see if they can shed any additional light."

Before the padawan could respond, Finly's hologram seemed almost as excited as its creator would have been in the same situation. "If I may, Master Granger, Master Wagalog's information would make a fine addition to my database….."

"We'll see," Granger interrupted. The Jedi Master acknowledged his comrades. Any suggestions as to how to proceed?"

Numa spoke first. "Procedure dictates that we report this to the Jedi Council as soon as possible and turn the artifact over to them."

Before Granger could respond, Hector offered, "Normally, I would agree, but it could take months, even years for them to analyze the piece. This could lead us to the people who murdered Finly, the trail gets colder with each passing second. We have to move on this ourselves."

Granger sighed, "That may be true, but rushing into darkness is exactly what the Darkside would have us do. Are any of you qualified or even have experience meditating with Darkside relics?"

After a long silence, Numa spoke up, "I felt a definite darkness when I pulled the artifact away from Alezandra. I don't want to touch it again, nor subject any of you to that. I say caution is our only option," she regarded Granger, "but it is your call, Master."

Granger sighed again, "So it would seem."

Myriam cleared her throat this time, making eye contact with Granger. "If only we knew someone who dabbled in the Darkside that we could trust."

Granger pondered the idea. "Or at least someone we could control." After another pause, Granger added, "And just maybe we would have more information to pass along to the Council. I'll have Zeakwon reach out to him and meet you enroute to Markuria."


End file.
